Siete dias a la semana
by Hatsumif
Summary: Darien Chiba, un importante ejecutivo, estaba muy ocupado con sus cinco hijos; ¡La niñera Serena Tsukino no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento! A pesar de que Serena también tenía un bebé, parecía capaz de hacer magia Hasta que un día la relación entre Darien y Serena se convirtió en algo más, poniendo a prueba la decisión de dos corazones testarudos...
1. Argumento

**Hola a todos ! Bueno soy nueva en esto de adaptar una historia y subirla asi que no duden en corregir algo o hacerme criticas !  
Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

Argumento:

¿Era posible que todo fuera perfecto?

Darien Chiba, un importante ejecutivo, estaba muy ocupado con sus cinco hijos. Compaginar su trabajo con cambiar pañales le estaba pasando factura.

¡La niñera Serena Tsukino no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento! A pesar de que Serena también tenía un bebé, parecía capaz de hacer magia: cocinaba comida exquisita, acababa con la pila de ropa sucia, organizaba excursiones familiares…

Hasta que un día la relación entre Darien y Serena se convirtió en algo más, poniendo a prueba la decisión de dos corazones testarudos que estaban decididos a permanecer solteros…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos ! Bueno soy nueva en esto de adaptar una historia y subirla asi que no duden en corregir algo o hacerme criticas !  
Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Después de ver a los patos seguiremos llamando a las puertas del vecindario, Rini. Sé que preferirías estar en casa gateando entre los muebles, pero esto es lo que toca esta mañana —le dijo Serena Tsukino a su hija mientras empujaba el carrito por la hierba y recorría el parque de Randurra con la mirada. No era que Rini pudiera comprenderla, pero Serena se sentía mejor hablando en voz alta y le servía para recordarse que tenía un plan.  
Un poco más adelante, los niños jugaban junto al estanque de patos. Un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro los observaba mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.  
La vida continuaba aunque hubiera gente que intentara no temer por nada. Serena no quería ser temerosa. Era madre soltera y tenía que mantener a su hija. No podía permitirse tener miedo.  
«Igual que tampoco puedes permitirte pagar la enorme deuda atrasada que tienes en la casa».  
Y todo gracias al padre de Rini y al acuerdo por el que le había comprado una casita a Serena a cambio de que serena y Rini salieran de su vida para siempre.  
serena enderezó la espalda y soltó una mano del carrito para alisarse el top sin mangas que llevaba sobre una blusa negra y naranja.  
—Estaremos bien, Rini. Solucionaremos esto de algún modo.

—¡Cua! ¡Cua! —dijo la niña desde el carrito.

—Sí, vamos a ir a ver a los patos. Te lo has ganado por haberte portado tan bien esta mañana.

Serena miró a los niños. Dos adolescentes jugaban a pelearse sobre la hierba. Una niña de unos diez años y con cara de aplicada, agarraba de la mano a otra más pequeña para que no se acercara al agua. Y una tercera se había sentado en el suelo y estaba arrancando briznas de hierba. ¿Para dársela a los patos?

—Vamos a ofrecerles nuestro pan, Rini —Serena estaba acostumbrada a los niños. A diario cuidaba a cinco para ganarse la vida. Y antes cuidaba a otros cuatro, pero la familia se había marchado de Randurra a principios de diciembre.

Serena había estado buscando más trabajo desde entonces. Era una niñera cualificada. Aquella mañana, cuando su situación económica había pasado de ser bastante delicada a peligrosa, gracias a la noticia de que la casa tenía cargas atrasadas, Serena había dirigido todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar trabajo.

Había llamado a muchas puertas para ofrecerse a trabajar de cualquier cosa. No era necesario que el trabajo fuera cuidando niños, siempre y cuando pudiera tener a Rini a su lado.  
«Tranquila, Serenity».  
Serena y Rini estaban llegando al estanque de patos. El hombre miraba a los niños de tal manera que dejaba claro que era el padre. Serena notó que le daba un vuelco al corazón cuando el hombre volvió la cabeza y ella se fijó en lo atractivo que era. Aparentaba unos treinta y seis o treinta y siete años. Era alto, tenía la piel bronceada, el mentón prominente y el cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello del polo blanco que llevaba. Vestía vaqueros y zapatos de cordones. Era un día cálido, pero no hacía tanto calor como había hecho justo después de Navidad. Serena quería verle los ojos. No, no quería. Con todos esos niños debía de estar casado. Además, Serena no estaba buscando un hombre. Después de que su relación con Seiya kou, ya no confiaba en tener otra.

—No. Tú eres un cliente clave y tus finanzas han estado a mi cuidado durante mucho tiempo. Quiero ser yo quien haga este trabajo —el hombre hablaba con tono calmado por teléfono. Pero Serena se fijó en que parecía estresado y oyó que pedía un poco de tiempo para colocar las cosas en su sitio, antes de finalizar la llamada. En ese momento parecía que se sentía como Serena se había sentido esa misma mañana, cuando se enteró de que si no pagaba todos los costes de la casa en menos de treinta días la pondrían a la venta. El hombre parecía desconcertado. Como si estuviera preguntándose cómo podría solucionar lo que le pasaba. ¿Y qué le pasaba?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —soltó Serena sin pensarlo—. Lo he visto hablar por teléfono y parecía… —no quiso decir que parecía asustado—. Soy de aquí. ¿Necesita alguna dirección, o información sobre algún servicio o algo?

—Um, hola. Gracias… —la miró con sus ojos color azul oscuro y después se fijó en Rini que estaba en el carrito.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Unos ojos que mostraban su edad y su madurez, y que provocaron que Serena contuviera la respiración. Serena tenía veintidós años y era mucho más joven que él. Ella nunca se había fijado tanto en un hombre de esa edad. No comprendía por qué había reaccionado así.

—Eres muy amable. Acabamos de mudarnos aquí y todavía no controlo todo lo que pasa en Randurra —le tendió la mano—. Soy Darien Chiba.

—Serena Tsukino. Serenity, en realidad, pero me gusta más Serena. Vine a vivir aquí hace catorce meses —justo a tiempo de instalarse en la casita antes de dar a luz a Rini—. Así que ya conozco prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre el pueblo.

Intentó no tartamudear, pero le parecía tan agradable la sensación de los dedos de Darien alrededor de su mano. Respiró hondo y retiró la mano, acercándola a su cabello para comprobar que el lazo verde que llevaba estaba en su sitio. ¿Darien Chiba pensaría que era una cabeza de chorlito al ver ese lazo? No lo era. Se había vestido así para sentirse segura y mostrarse decidida. Ese día se había llevado un chasco, pero no había permitido que la detuviera. Se había puesto ropa colorida y se había dirigido al ayuntamiento, tratando de hablar de manera calmada con Kelvin Gurio, el hombre que le había dado la noticia. No le había servido de nada, pero ¡eso no la detendría! Y después había llamado a la puerta de la mitad de las casas de Randurra, buscando trabajo. Y todavía le quedaba la otra mitad.

—Papá —se oyó la voz de una niña—. Endymion y Mamoru se van a caer en el

agua.

—No —se oyó otra voz—. Solo estamos jugando, Amy.

—Pues basta. ¿No sabéis que en ese estanque habrá al menos cincuenta mil tipos diferentes de gérmenes? —la niña que se llamaba Amy se subió las gafas y los miró con desaprobación. Serena contuvo una sonrisa.

—A lo mejor podrías indicarme dónde se encuentran los servicios de guardería en Randurra, si es que existe alguno que pueda ocuparse de una familia como ésta —Darien acarició la cabeza de la más pequeña, que había ido a abrazarse a su pierna.

Miró a Serena otra vez y guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su polo.

—Pensé que tendría tiempo para mirar varios servicios de guardería. No esperaba que fuera a necesitarlo más que de vez en cuando pero, al parecer, la vida tranquila de la familia Chiba se ha convertido en un torbellino.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?

—Oh, no necesito gran cosa —soltó una carcajada—. Solo una especie de Mary Poppins para que venga volando con su paraguas y se ofrezca a cuidar de mis hijos mientras yo viajo a Sídney varias veces durante las próximas semanas, sabiendo que estarán bien con ella cuando no es más que una desconocida y no me gusta dejarlos con nadie —frunció el ceño—. Mi hermana solía cuidar de ellos cuando yo tenía que trabajar lejos de casa. Después yo conseguí prescindir de su apoyo y ahora ella tiene que centrarse en su propia vida.

¿Así que la madre no estaba por ningún sitio? ¿Darien era viudo? Serena se

quedó atónita al pensar en que Darien tenía que criar a los cinco hijos solo. Seiya ni siquiera había estado preparado para cuidar de Rini a tiempo parcial. Pero a Serena le seguía llamando la atención que Darien no tuviera pareja.

«¡Pero casi te dobla la edad, Serena!»

—Así que cuando te mudaste aquí no necesitabas niñera y de pronto ¿algo ha cambiado? ¿Tiene que ver con tu trabajo?

—Uno de mis clientes tiene que pasar por una auditoría de venta y los posibles compradores quieren que se haga cuanto antes. Yo soy el contable de la empresa y tengo que estar presente para ayudar a contestar todas las preguntas respecto a los datos y para dar toda la información que necesiten. Es un cliente importante y no puedo permitirme decirles que no puedo ayudar —la miró a los ojos—. Me trasladé aquí con los niños para salir de Sídney y vivir en una casa más grande que fuera nuestra. Pensé que no tendría que pensar en el trabajo durante todo el mes de enero.

—No te puedes culpar por los imprevistos —le tocó el brazo brevemente.

Darien tenía la piel cálida y varonil. Serena se estremeció al sentir que Darien tensaba los músculos, quizá sorprendido por el contacto. Durante un instante, sus miradas se encontraron. Serena no esperaba sentir tanta conexión. Acababan de conocerse. Él era mucho mayor. Y después de cómo había sufrido con Seiya ella no quería tener otra relación con ningún hombre. Retiró la mano. Junto al estanque, los hijos de Chiba los miraban atentamente.

—Papá está hablando con una chica —le dijo uno a otro.

—Prácticamente están dándose la mano. No se ha acercado a una chica desde que murió mamá.

—Calla, Endymion. Calla, Lita —dijo el niño mayor—. Sea quien sea, papá no está interesado —el pequeño fulminó a Serena con la mirada y se volvió.

Serena sintió que la habían puesto en su sitio. Era mucho más joven que Darien, además, ¿por qué iba a estar él interesado en ella?

«No quieres que se interese por ti, Serena».

¿Darien había oído lo que habían dicho? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que había perdido a su esposa? ¿Habría malinterpretado ella su reacción cuando lo tocó?

—Lo siento. Están un poco nerviosos por el traslado —dijo Darien.

Así que lo había oído. Al menos en parte.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Darien, sé que acabamos de conocernos y que no he llegado volando con un paraguas como Mary Poppins. De hecho mi paraguas es negro con lunares de color rosa y está medio doblado porque un día lo aplasté con el asiento del coche —suspiró—. Pero soy una niñera cualificada. Normalmente trabajo con niños más pequeños, pero también estoy formada para ocuparme de niños en edad escolar. En Randurra no hay ningún sitio oficial que ofrezca cuidado de niños. Hay otras dos mujeres mayores que yo que tienen hijos y que se han quedado sin empleo al disminuir el negocio de la carne en el pueblo. Ellas no han cuidado niños profesionalmente, pero son muy buenas mujeres. Yo estoy buscando trabajo, pero he visto que ellas también se anuncian en el supermercado para cuidar niños y limpiar casas. Así que tienes algunas donde elegir. Yo también puedo ayudar con las tareas domésticas.

—Si tienes experiencia cuidando niños… ¿Quieres decir que estás disponible?

Al ver que Darien posaba la mirada en sus labios, ella forzó una sonrisa. Probablemente pensara que era demasiado joven para el trabajo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas para tus hijos, Darien?

Él apartó la mirada de sus labios y frunció el ceño. Darien Chiba se sentía ligeramente atraído por ella. Y a juzgar por su expresión, no quería estarlo. Pues estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Necesito a alguien que cuide de mis hijos cinco días a la semana durante las próximas tres o seis semanas. Ayudaría mucho si esa persona también pudiera ocuparse de las comidas, de la colada y de otras tareas domésticas básicas —Darien respiró hondo—. El trabajo que tengo que hacer va a suponer muchas horas fuera de casa. Y también tendré que viajar a Sídney, quizá tres días a la semana, hasta que lo solucione.

Trabajando cinco días a la semana para Darien Chiba durante tres o seis semanas, Serena podría ganar algún dinero para pagar las cuotas. No sería capaz de pagar toda la deuda, pero a lo mejor serviría para convencer al señor Gurio de que era capaz de ganar suficiente dinero para cubrir parte de las cargas y aplazar otras. Si pagaba regularmente durante algún tiempo tendrían que darle másplazo para saldar la deuda. El padre de Rini no debería haber actuado de espaldas a Serena, pero era un gesto típico de Seiya Kou.

—Me gustaría ayudarte —Serena agarró el carrito con fuerza—. Cuido a otros niños los martes y los sábados, pero estoy dispuesta a ir a tu casa el resto de los días, si a ti te parece bien. Rini vendría conmigo, y tengo referencias.

Su hija comenzó a moverse en el carrito.

—¡Cua!

Serena se inclinó hacia delante para soltar a su hija y tomarla en brazos.

—Sí, cariño, vamos a ver los patos ahora mismo. Darien observó a Serena mientras abrazaba a Rini. Después miró a sus hijos, tomó en brazos al más pequeño y se dirigió hacia el estanque.

—Podría arreglármelas sin ti los martes y los sábados —Darien le dijo cuánto podía pagarle por día. Era una cantidad generosa, incluso cuando añadió—. Por esa cantidad tendrías que quedarte en mi casa hasta que yo llegue. Algunas noches será tarde, pero tu hija y tú tendríais incluidas todas las comidas.

—Parece razonable. No me importará esperar hasta que llegues —era una buena manera de ahorrar dinero en comida y podría regresar a su casa en coche a cualquier hora.

—Ven a conocer a mis hijos. Será un buen comienzo… Y, por cierto, gracias. Gracias por acercarte a preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda.

—De nada, es agradable ayudar a los demás —Serena besó a Rini en la cabeza para disimular su nerviosismo. Darien todavía no le había dicho que fuera a contratarla. Pero a lo mejor lo hacía. A lo mejor Serena podría ayudar a Darien y con ese dinero pagar su deuda. Quizá pudiera dejar de preocuparse y tener suficiente dinero para aplacar a las fieras mientras encontraba al padre de Rini y conseguía que se hiciera responsable por haberle tendido aquella trampa. Serena había intentado localizar a Seiya nada más nacer Rini. Pero ya había desaparecido. Serena alzó la barbilla. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar solucionar las cosas, y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para ello.

—Muy bien, Darien. ¡Preséntame a tus hijos!

* * *

**Bien aqui termina el primer capitulo espero y les guste y porfavor dejen sus comentarios eso me motiva a escribir mas ! Ademas todos tenemos a nuestra peque Campanita que necesita de el apoyo de los demas para sobrevivir (bueno yo necesito de ustedes para saber si voy en buen camino en mi historia)  
Nos leemos luego bai bai**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 2  
—Niños, quiero presentaros a alguien —Darien guio a Serena Tsukino hasta el estanque, desde donde sus hijos fingían no haber estado observándolo mientras hablaba con Serena.  
Los niños habían sacado sus propias conclusiones. Serenity Tsukino era mucho más joven que él, y además, debía de mantener ese tipo de relaciones fuera del lugar de trabajo.  
Darien frunció el ceño. Él no estaba interesado en Serena. Quizá se había fijado en que era una mujer atractiva, con su rostro ovalado, su nariz  
derecha, su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules, pero no se sentía atraído por ella.  
En aquellos momentos, lo importante era decirles a sus hijos que se quedarían con una niñera mientras él se ocupaba de su trabajo en Sídney. Dejarlos solos era lo último que Darien quería hacer, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Darien había tenido un buen trabajo, pero seguía siendo un hombre con cinco hijos. Había alquilado una casa en Sídney y había trabajado duro para ahorrar y poder comprarse una casa allí, donde todo era más barato y podrían disfrutar de una vida tranquila. Serena Tsukino le había dicho que su paraguas estaba un poco doblado,  
pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro que le sugería que podía haber llegado como caída del cielo.  
—Mamoru, Endymion,Amy y Lita, os presento a Serena Tsukino —Darien miró a la niña que Serena sostenía en brazos. No podía recordar si Serena le había dicho el nombre de su hija, sin embargo, recordaba muy bien el roce de sus dedos sobre el brazo. Sentía curiosidad por ella. No. Darien no estaba curioso. Era padre de cinco hijos y tenía dieciocho años llenos de recuerdos con el amor de su vida, y Serena era una mujer muy joven y una posible empleada. Darien miró a la hija de Serena y dijo:  
—La pequeña es…  
—Rini —añadió Serena con una sonrisa.  
Darien señaló a la niña que tenía en brazos.  
—Esta es Minako. Se llama Kominá, pero comenzamos a llamarla al revés y se ha quedado con ese nombre.  
Darien intentaría desplazar los confusos pensamientos acerca de Serena Tsukino que invadían su mente. ¿Y por qué se había fijado en aquella mujer si no se había fijado en ninguna durante los últimos cuatro años?  
Rei y él habían estado juntos desde que eran pequeños. Se habían casado y habían tenido los cuatro primeros hijos. Cuando Rei  
se quedó embarazada de Minako, los médicos descubrieron que tenía cáncer. Rei había fallecido un mes después de que naciera Minako.  
—Hola —dijo Serena con una sonrisa mirando a los niños.  
—Hola —contestó Endymion, mirándola con curiosidad.  
—Te hemos visto hablando con nuestro padre —comentó Amy.  
Lita preguntó:  
—¿Vas a dar de comer a los patos?  
—Sí —asintió Serena—. Les voy a dar de comer.  
Serena Tsukino era joven y tenía un bebé, pero el instinto de Darien indicaba que Serena se implicaría en su trabajo. Ése era el único instinto en que debía confiar.  
—Comeremos en nuestra casa nueva. Es una casa de campo situada en una finca de diez acres al norte del pueblo —miró a los niños—. Os explicaré lo que ha pasado con mi trabajo, y cómo Serena se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, de regreso a casa.  
—Después de dar de comer a los patos —dijo Serena, y les dio pedacitos de pan.  
Los hijos más pequeños de Darien se agolparon a su lado. Mamoru y Endymion no. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja. Sin duda, tenían preguntas. Darien se las contestaría cuando se subieran a la furgoneta y esperaba que no se enfadaran demasiado cuando les dijera que estarían con una niñera durante la mayor parte de sus vacaciones. Quizá aceptaran con facilidad que Serena los cuidara. Quizá todo saliera bien. ¿Quizá? Y quizá Darien consiguiera olvidarse de cómo había reaccionado ante Serena. No permitiría que le sucediera otra vez. Darien no se daba cuenta de que pensando así estaba admitiendo que había reaccionado ante ella de manera especial.  
—Serena, me preguntaba si te importaría preparar la comida mientras yo arreglo unas cosas con Andrew. El técnico de internet había llegado con su furgoneta al mismo tiempo que Serena Tsukino. Darien le pidió que hiciera la comida mientras todos entraban en la casa.  
Darien había aprovechado el trayecto hasta la casa para explicarles a sus hijos por qué tendrían que quedarse con una niñera. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era comprobar si Serena sabía manejarse. Él les había dejado claro a los pequeños que esperaba que colaboraran con ella.  
—Por supuesto, Darien. Para eso estoy aquí —la cocina estaba al fondo de la casa, atravesando el salón y a la izquierda. Serena la vio y preguntó—¿Alguno de tus hijos tiene alergia a algún alimento?  
—No —Darien era afortunado en ese aspecto.  
—Estupendo —asintió ella, y al hacerlo se movió el lazo que llevaba en el cabello. Había algo en su rostro, y en cómo alzaba la barbilla con determinación que indicaba que había vivido más de lo que le correspondía por su edad.  
Permaneció un instante de pie, con el bebé en su cadera y mirando el caos que había en la casa. Al menos no se dio la vuelta para marcharse  
inmediatamente. Darien no quería que se marchara. Quería tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla.  
«Lo que quieres es tener la oportunidad de que cuide de tus hijos mientras solucionas la situación laboral actual».  
—Si me acompañas por aquí —Darien hizo un gesto al técnico para que lo siguiera.  
Mientras se alejaban, Darien oyó que Serena se dirigía a sus dos hijos mayores.  
—¿Cómo estáis de fuertes? ¿Creéis que podríais empujar y colocar esas cajas en fila para bloquear el paso a esa parte de la cocina? Así Rini no  
correrá peligro mientras yo preparo la comida.  
—Parece que la joven y tú tenéis un buen lío en casa —comentó el técnico mientras se dirigían al estudio.  
—Eso parece —contestó Darien mientras oía cómo sus hijos le hacían preguntas a Serena, al mismo tiempo que ella abría y cerraba los armarios de  
la cocina. No encontraría gran cosa—. Todo está bajo control. Vamos a solucionar lo de internet.  
Andrew se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió hacia Darien.  
—Ya está. El problema era esta pieza —le mostró una caja pequeña—. La he cambiado. No tienes que pagarme nada. Devolveré ésta y ya está.  
Una vez que Darien comprobó que ya podía conectarse y adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo laboral, acompañó al hombre a la puerta y se despidió  
de él. Después miró su correo electrónico.  
—La comida está lista, Darien. Hay suficiente para una persona más — dijo Serena al entrar al despacho. Su expresión era seria y a Darien le pareció que tenía cara de preocupación. ¿La tendría también cuando se conocieron y él simplemente no se había fijado? ¿Estaría relacionado con el cuidado de sus hijos? No lo creía.  
—¿El técnico se ha ido? ¿O se lo han tragado las cajas?  
—Estoy casi seguro de que se ha marchado. ¿Ya has preparado la comida? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Tanto hemos tardado?  
—Diez minutos —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Los niños me han ayudado.  
Los niños. Si Serena pudiera calmarlos un rato, Darien estaría agradecido.  
«¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda? Has pasado los dos últimos años trabajando desde casa para poder hacerlo todo tú solo. Este cambio es el  
último paso para ofrecerle a los niños el ambiente rural que habías acordado con Rei».  
Darien había tenido que llamar a su hermana Michiru en alguna ocasión para que lo ayudara, pero la mayoría de sus clientes sabían que trabajaba  
desde casa para cuidar de sus hijos. En aquellos momentos, su hermana estaba de viaje, viviendo su propia vida. Bueno, Darien no iba a arrepentirse de aquel cambio. Lo había hecho por los niños, pero también por él mismo. En los últimos tiempos sentía que en  
la ciudad no podía respirar. Y el hecho de que su mejor cliente quisiera hacer una auditoría intensiva de repente, era algo que Darien no podía haber  
anticipado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaban pensando en cambiar de propietario! Todo saldría bien. No necesitaría la ayuda de Serena durante más de un mes.  
—Gracias, Serena —suspiró, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho al pensar que sus hijos iban a pasar gran parte de las vacaciones sin disfrutar de las actividades divertidas que él había planeado para ellos—. Supongo que los niños tendrán hambre. Y reconozco que yo también.  
¿Y Serena Tsukino comía lo suficiente? Se fijó en sus bonitas piernas. Era delgada y menuda. Pero fuerte.  
—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para comprobar tus referencias- Sobre todo tenía que dejar de mirarla de esa manera. Quería que trabajara para él. Y era demasiado joven. Además, no conocía nada acerca de su vida.  
«Todavía no has superado lo de Rei».  
Había sucedido cuatro años atrás. Y a ellos no les había quedado más remedio que continuar adelante. Pero Darien sabía que nunca volvería a amar  
a nadie de esa manera. Entretanto, allí estaba Serena Tsukino, y… Darien entró en la cocina.  
La hija de Serena estaba jugando con unos cuencos de plástico en un parque improvisado con cajas de cartón. Y Jess estaba repartiendo  
sándwiches de queso y batidos de chocolate. Sus hijos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y parecían bastante  
colaboradores.  
—Yo he cortado la manzana —Amy señaló un cuenco que había en el centro de la mesa—. Serena me ha dicho que si ella me vigilaba podía hacerlo  
solita.  
Endymion sonrió con un bigote de chocolate.  
—Yo he preparado los batidos.  
—Y Minako y Lita han puesto los platos de plástico en la mesa — sonrió Serena y acarició el cabello de las pequeñas antes de darle a Darien un  
plato con sándwiches y de sentarse frente al suyo—. Hemos pensado que quizá después de comer podíamos intentar colocar la cocina y limpiar los  
baños.  
Darien respiró hondo.  
—Chicos, siento haber tenido que cambiar los planes y tener que viajar a Sídney para trabajar durante los próximos días.  
—Sí, bueno, algunos de nosotros ya somos muy mayores para tener niñera —Mamoru murmuró en voz baja.  
Pero Darien lo oyó y frunció el ceño. Ya habían hablado de eso en el coche.  
Cuando Darien se disponía a contestar a su hijo, Serena intervino.  
—Tienes razón, Mamoru. Espero contar con Endymion y contigo para que me ayudéis con los más pequeños.  
Mamoru la miró un momento y dijo:  
—Claro. Habrá muchas cosas que no sepas de ellos.  
Serena sonrió al pequeño.  
—Y quizá, si todos nos esforzamos en llevarnos bien y en colaborar, vuestro padre podrá concentrarse en el trabajo y conseguirá hacer cosas  
con vosotros de vez en cuando.  
—Eso es lo que espero —dijo Darien.  
Se hizo un corto silencio y Luke dijo:  
—No es culpa tuya que tengas que hacer esto, papá. Has trabajado mucho para cuidar de nosotros. Tendremos que colaborar en casa para que  
podamos hacer cosas todos juntos.  
Serena miró a Mamoru un instante y después a Darien.  
—Imagino que no has parado desde que llegaste aquí, Darien probablemente todos estéis un poco inquietos.  
—Sí —Dan se aclaró la garganta. Había sido duro empaquetar sus vidas y guardar las fotos familiares. Le había costado mucho guardar las fotos de  
Rei porque necesitaba verlas continuamente y, sin embargo, desde que habían llegado allí Darien no había querido acercarse ni a esa caja ni a la  
que contenía la urna con las cenizas de Rei. Serena respiró hondo y, durante un instante, la incertidumbre se posó en la mirada de sus ojos azules.  
—Bueno, si es que quieres que continúe haciendo cosas. Si es así,  
pensé que podríamos desempaquetar algunas cosas después de comer.  
—Sí, quiero ir avanzando.  
Cuando los niños terminaron de comer Serena le dio a Darien los números de teléfono para que averiguara sus referencias.  
—Dos son de las madres de los niños que cuido los martes y los sábados. La otra referencia es de la mujer que me formó como niñera.  
—Gracias, Serena —Darien se volvió y se dirigió hacia el estudio—. Buscaré un momento para hacer las llamadas esta misma tarde.  
Los niños colaboraron a la hora de arreglar la casa. Serena hizo todo lo que pudo para que todos se sintieran bien con su trabajo. Mamoru se esforzaba mucho, pero a su ritmo y sin comunicar demasiado. Serena haría todo lo posible para ganarse al chico con el tiempo.  
A media tarde, la hija de Serena despertó de la siesta. Minako estaba viendo un programa infantil en la televisión y el resto de los niños estaban merendando en el jardín. Mamoru se había asignado el papel de supervisor.  
—Espero que me perdones por desaparecer y dejarte sola con todo — Darien había ido a ver si todo iba bien.  
—Espero que hayas podido averiguar mis referencias —dijo Serena. Había tratado de permanecer tranquila durante la tarde, pero no podía evitar  
seguir preocupada por el dinero.  
—Todo ha ido bien —Darien miró lo recogida que estaba la cocina—. Esta tarde has hecho un milagro.  
—Gracias. He aprovechado para trabajar duro —Serena hizo una pausa para tomar a su hija en brazos y besarla en el cuello.  
Rini se rio.  
Darien se fijó en los labios de Serena durante un instante y después miró a otro lado. Ella se percató y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Por qué  
tenía que reaccionar ante él de esa manera?  
—Eres toda una madraza, Serena. Eso está claro —dudó un momento—. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas? ¿Cuidar de mis hijos interferirá  
con otros aspectos de tu vida?  
—Solo estamos Rini y yo, así que mi trabajo no interferirá con nada — suspiró despacio. ¿Darien la juzgaría por ser madre soltera?  
—Una preocupación menos. Necesito tu ayuda. Y todo lo que puedas hacer en la casa será bienvenido —la miró—. Puede que llame demasiado  
para ver que todo va bien.  
—Me gustaría tener una manera de contactar contigo en cualquier momento. Y una lista de todas las cosas médicas o especiales que puedan  
necesitar tus hijos. Me gustaría que me pagaras semanalmente, con un cheque o en efectivo.  
Permanecieron mirándose un momento. Serena se fijó en su cabello alborotado, en su barba incipiente y en las ojeras que indicaban que no  
había dormido suficiente durante los últimos días.  
—Me gustaría ayudarte, Darien, si crees que he pasado la prueba.  
—No pretendía que pareciera así.  
Serena negó con la cabeza.  
—Si no me hubieras puesto a prueba, pensaría que no te ocupas bien de tus hijos.  
—Eres joven.  
—Tú no pareces muy mayor —le parecía muy atractivo, y Serena negó con la cabeza para no pensar en ello.  
Darien miró a su hija viendo la televisión, después a los niños en el jardín, y luego a Rini y a Serena  
—¿Te quedarás el resto del día? Y mañana necesitaré que vengas a primera hora para poder salir hacia Sídney.  
—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —Serena se puso en pie y agachó la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su expresión de alivio—. Deja que vaya a casa para recoger el parque de Rini, el andador y algunas cosas más.  
Serían un buen equipo. Y lo de fijarse en él sería algo puramente transitorio.

¡Seguro que sí!

* * *

**Bueniii hasta aqui termina el segundo capitulo, comenten que les parecio y qe piensan ^^ recuerden que entre mas comenten mas rapido subo nuevo capitulo ;) SOY CAMPANITA Y LOS NECESITO PARA SEGUIR!  
BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Y por qué los padres siempre se inventan historias sobre de dónde vienen los niños? —preguntó Amy Chiba—. ¿Y quién iba a creerse esas historias?

Era el segundo día que Serena pasaba con ellos. Todos estaban en la terraza que rodeaba la casa. Darien había pasado la tarde anterior, y parte de la noche, desempaquetando. Serena y los niños lo habían ayudado.

La casa estaba medio habitable, pero seguía siendo agradable pasar tiempo en el exterior. Serena había partido una sandía y los niños estaban haciendo un concurso de lanzamiento de pepitas, Rini y Minako estaban jugando con las muñecas, Lita la hija de seis años de Darien estaba sentada observando a sus hermanos Amy estaba con Serena, y aprovechaba para tratar de saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Ves a Rini y a Minako, Amy?

Minako estaba explicándole a Rini que las muñecas iban a irse a vivir a una casa nueva donde vivirían felices con una rana que ponía huevos de oro Rini escuchaba con asombro aunque no comprendía nada.

—Sí —Amy frunció el ceño y se subió las gafas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Son felices en su mundo de fantasía. Pueden jugar con su imaginación e inventar cualquier historia.

—Si es por eso por lo que los niños quieren creer que los bebes salen de debajo de un repollo, o que los trae un cigüeña, supongo que está bien pero tendría más sentido que los tirara un pelícano. Entonces podrían contar que el bebé está calentito en la bolsa del pelícano hasta que lo tira.

—Podrían —Serena contuvo una sonrisa y pensó que debía de sugerirle a Darien que se preparara para aquella conversación.

Darien…

A pesar de que no lo había visto en todo el día, había pensado en él a menudo. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido en Sídney. Él había llamado dos veces y Serena le había asegurado que todo iba bien y había dejado que alguno de los pequeños hablara un momento con él.

Después de la segunda llamada, Mamoru había empezado a hacerle montones de preguntas personales, como por qué estaba sola y algunas otras que podrían haber supuesto un problema si Serena lo hubiera permitido, ella le contestó que Rini era la mayor alegría de su vida y trató de desviar la conversación.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de entrar en casa.

Su hija tenía sueño. Minako y Lita se frotaban los ojos. Incluso los niños se habían tumbado en el suelo de la terraza después de comerse la sandía.

—Ha sido un gran día. Gracias a todos por vuestro esfuerzo.

Al cabo de una hora, todos estaban acostados. Serena sospechaba que algunos tardaron un buen rato en quedarse dormidos. Ella terminó alguna tarea y después se acurrucó en el sofá del salón para descansar hasta que regresara Darien.

Al día siguiente tendría que cuidar de cinco niños y un bebé. Y dos días después, el sábado, tendría que hacerse cargo de otros niños mientras sus madres trabajaban. Serena haría su trabajo lo mejor posible y conseguiría hacerse con los hijos de Darien Chiba Y cuando recibiera su primera paga iría al ayuntamiento, pagaría parte de su deuda y hablaría con ellos para que acordaran un plan de pago más realista. No tenía que tener miedo todo saldría bien. Y Darien regresaría pronto. Serena tenía ganas de verlo.

—Darien —Serena pronunció su nombre y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba medio dormida cuando Darien abrió la puerta de la casa y entró.

—Hola. Es tarde. Lo siento —dijo Darien en voz baja. No sabía por qué hablaba con ese tono, pero hacía años que no llegaba a casa y encontraba a una mujer esperándolo. Quizá por eso se detuvo a mirar a Serena de arriba abajo, fijándose en su cabello alborotado y en que llevaba pintadas las uñas de los pies. ¿Se le mezclaban los recuerdos? Pero Serena no se parecía en nada a Rei. Y no podía ser cierto que se sintiera atraído por Serena Tsukino.

—¿Ha sido muy cansado? ¿El viaje a la ciudad y todo el trabajo? —Serena se había sonrojado una pizca.  
¿Por qué se había fijado en él?

«¡Es un poco arrogante por tu parte pensar que una mujer tan atractivaiba a fijarse en ti, Darien!»

Él dio un paso hacia Ella. Y después giró a la derecha para dejar el maletín sobre el sofá. ¿Qué pensaba hacer después de colocarse frente a Ella? ¿Acariciarle su cabello sedoso? ¿Pedirle que se sentara con él para charlar de cómo le había ido el día?

—El análisis financiero está siendo muy minucioso. Estoy encantado de no tener que pensar en más números hasta mañana.

Darien quería preguntarle cómo le había ido a Ella. Cómo se habían portado los niños.

—Me habrías llamado si hubiera habido algún problema, ¿verdad? No habrías esperado a que yo llamara a ver qué tal.

—Inmediatamente.

—¿Te importa que vaya a verlos? Después puedes contarme cómo ha ido vuestro día. No quiero entretenerte.

—Ve a verlos primero, después te daré el informe del día —dijo Serena—.

Rini está dormida en la cuna de viaje. Puedo esperar.

Darien se marchó para ir a ver a sus hijos. Ella puso agua a hervir y cuando él volvió le preguntó:

—¿Te apetece un té?

—En estos momentos es justo lo que necesito.

Serena se rio.

—Entonces, te prepararé uno —sacó dos tazas del armario.

—Sacaré la leche de la nevera —dijo él.

Después de preparar el té, llevaron las tazas al salón. Darien se sentó en una butaca y Serena en el sofá. Desde allí veía a Darien medio de perfil. ¿Cómo podía resultar tan atractivo desde cualquier punto de vista?

«Debe de ser a causa de su edad, Serena. Ya sabes, el hecho de que es mucho mayor que tú y por tanto completamente inadecuado para ti. Y no voy a mencionar el hecho de que estás trabajando para él», se amonestó en voz baja.

Además estaba la actitud de Mamoru. Serena podía imaginar cómo le sentaría

que su padre se fijara demasiado en la nueva niñera Quizá el niño todavía echaba de menos a su madre y no soportaba la idea de que Darien encontrara a otra persona.

—Lita es muy tímida. He intentado que se abra a mí un poco más. A Endymion le gusta hablar, pero le he dicho que tengo unas orejas muy grandes y que puedo escucharlo todo.

—No es cierto —dijo Darien, y bajó la mirada hacia la taza de té—. No tienes las orejas muy grandes.

—Bueno, no —dijo Serena, y se aclaró la garganta. No sacó el tema de Mamoru prefería intentar ganarse al niño, darle algún tiempo y ver cómo iban las cosas. Sin embargo, sí habló de Amy.

—Amy me ha preguntado de dónde vienen los niños.

Darien dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Ya veo. Quizá será mejor que me lo cuentes.

—Es una niña curiosa. Supongo que es algo acorde a su inteligencia. Te lo digo porque si todavía no has hablado con ella de ese tema, quizá sea buena idea que lo hagas pronto. Sé que solo tiene diez años, pero hoy en día los colegios están bastante adelantados en esos temas. Hoy me ha preguntado por qué otros niños creen en que los traen las cigüeñas o que salen de debajo de un repollo. Dentro de una semana a lo mejor pregunta algo más. Tengo la sensación de que ya sabe algo al respecto… No sé,

quizá la opinión de su padre la ayude a sentirse cómoda respecto a ese tema, adecuándose a una niña de esa edad.

—No puedo pedirte que… —Darien miró a Serena un instante.  
¿Qué le contara la verdad a su hija cuando eso debería contárselo un padre que la quisiera y en quien ella confiara? Serena ni siquiera quería pensar en el tema estando en la misma habitación que Darien y su corazón latía de manera extraña.

Pero por Amy…

—Podría hacerlo —se mordió el labio inferior—. Hablar con Ella me refiero. Pero creo que es algo que debería contárselo su padre. Creo que a lo mejor se siente incómoda si habla de ello conmigo —suspiró—. A lo mejor, después de hablar con ella puedes comprarle algunos libros en los que se hable de temas relacionados. El número de hijos que se tiene en diferentes países podría interesarle. Y todas las cosas que tienen que ver con eso. Políticas, económicas, religiosas…

—Gracias —dijo Darien, mirándola por fin a los ojos—. Y aparte de que mi hija te haya hecho todas esas preguntas, ¿todo lo demás ha ido bien?

—Creo que todos hemos pasado un buen día —Serena comentó un par de cosas más con Darien y le preguntó si al día siguiente podía llevar a los niños al pueblo. No estaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando y si se marchaban temprano…

—Me parece bien siempre y cuando el tráfico no sea un problema, puesto que iréis andando.

—Hay un paseo peatonal hasta el centro. Iremos por él pero, de todos modos, nunca hay demasiado tráfico.

Él asintió.

—Mañana me marcharé temprano otra vez, pero el fin de semana lo pasaré en casa. Gracias, Serena, por toda tu ayuda.

Darien no se sentía cómodo necesitando su ayuda, y el amor que sentía por sus hijos se reflejaba en cada una de sus palabras. Eso le resultaba atractivo a Serena. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que había estado con un hombre que no solo no había querido reconocer a su hija, sino que había insistido en que aceptara un acuerdo para que Serena guardara el secreto ella lo había aceptado. Para entonces ya se había dado cuenta de que

Seiya Kou nunca se había preocupado por ella y de que no podía exponer a Rini a la idea de que su padre no la quería.

—¿Sabes conducir una furgoneta como la mía, Serena? Esta noche pondré

la sillita para Rini. Todavía tengo la que utilizaba Minako.

—Nunca he conducido una como la tuya, pero he conducido un vehículo todoterreno.

—Hoy me he llevado la furgoneta, pero tengo otro coche en el garaje — Darien negó con la cabeza—. Debería haber pensado en ello antes de marcharme a Sídney. Tienes que quedarte la furgoneta por si necesitas ir a algún sitio con los niños. No es necesario que vayas caminando si no quieres.

—Gracias. Tiene sentido —dijo Serena, y se puso en pie—. Será mejor que

recoja a Rini y nos vayamos a casa.

—Mamoru se ha despertado cuando he ido a verlo. Me dijo que les has dejado hacer un concurso de escupir pepitas de sandía.

—Los niños necesitan hacer alguna porquería, si no, no saben cómo convertirse en hombres —abrió los ojos al oír sus propias palabras—. No quiero decir que los hombres sean unos sucios. Lo que quería decir…

—¿Que crecer sin tener que comportarse como las chicas todo el rato es importante para los chicos? —sonrió.

Se fijó en que su sonrisa también era atractiva. Quizá porque al sonreír también se le iluminaba la mirada y se volvía más tentador

«Vete a casa. Ahora mismo», pensó. «Antes de que otro pensamiento como ése invada la única neurona que te queda bajo control».

—Te llevaré a la niña —Darien había dejado de sonreír.

Serena asintió y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Rini. La tomó en brazos y se la entregó a Darien. Sus manos apenas se rozaron, sin embargo, era algo que Serena había deseado que sucediera. Rini colocó la cabeza contra el cuello de Darien y él puso una expresión tierna.

Serena tragó saliva. Se dirigió hacia el coche, lo abrió, y tomó a Rini para sentarla en su sillita.

—Gracias por traérmela. Te veré por la mañana, temprano —«duerme bien, Darien».

—Buenas noches, Serena —Darien se frotó el mentón como si no supiera qué hacer con la mano.

¿Acariciarla a Rini?

«En tus sueños, Serena».

Serena arrancó el coche y se alegró de que consumiera poco.

—¿Estarás bien yéndote a casa a estas horas? —Darien frunció el ceño—. Quiero que me envíes un mensaje de texto desde tu móvil cuando llegues a casa. Así sabré que has llegado bien y guardaré tu número para la próxima vez.

—Gracias —Serena miró a otro lado fingiendo que colocaba el espejo retrovisor, y se marchó.

Al día siguiente tendría que mantener la distancia con Darien. Una cosa era invertir en el cuidado de sus hijos. Era parte de su trabajo, y hasta el momento no le había resultado del todo fácil. Mamoru se había asegurado de que fuera así.

Otra cosa muy distinta era invertir en lo que sentía por Darien, cuando él no lo deseaba y ella no podía permitírselo.

—No solo no puedes permitírtelo —dijo Serena al llegar a su casa. No debes hacerlo. Estamos Rini y yo. Nadie más. Y así es como debe ser. Pero Darien la había tratado de manera amable y considerada. Justo al contrario de cómo la había tratado el padre de Rini. ¿Cómo se suponía que Serena debía enfrentarse a eso? Dándose cuenta de que había sido amable y considerado con Rini desde el plano laboral. ¡Así era como debía hacerlo!

* * *

**Bueniii hasta aqui termina ^^ recuerden que entre mas comenten mas rapido subo nuevo capitulo ;) Diganme en sus comentarios que piensas esa Amy esta un poco adelantadita no lo creen? y esa tension entre serena y darien va aumentando Comenten recuerden que SOY CAMPANITA Y LOS NECESITO PARA CONTINUAR!  
BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Y mi cumpleaños es el once de junio —comentó Endymion chiba al día siguiente, mientras Serena y los niños regresaban del ayuntamiento. Habían ido caminando. La mañana era fresca y los niños tenían mucha energía. Mamoru había querido quedarse en casa solo, pero Serena no se lo había permitido.

A veces, Serena tenía la sensación de que Mamoru la estaba poniendo a prueba. Y lo único que ella podía hacer era intentar ser razonable. En aquella ocasión, Serena había conseguido que Mamoru colaborara y había podido ir a pagar al ayuntamiento.

Pero no había conseguido obtener ninguna respuesta sobre el futuro de su casa. Había tenido que hablar con tres personas distintas. Y mientras tanto había dejado a Mamoru a cargo de los demás, confiando en que el pequeño se relajaría si se percataba de que no iba a tratarlo como a un bebé serena no era capaz de decir si su esfuerzo había tenido éxito o no. Desde luego, no había tenido demasiado éxito en el ayuntamiento.

Tendría que regresar cuando solo tuviera que cuidar a Rini e insistir hasta obtener algún resultado.

— Endymion cuando lleguemos a casa a lo mejor podemos hacer un cuadro con todos los cumpleaños.

Endymion ya le había contado a Serena que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Amy Cuando Darien regresara aquella noche, se lo comentaría.

—Vamos chicos, será mejor que lleguemos a casa antes de que haga demasiado calor y no nos apetezca caminar más.

Darien llamó después de comer y dijo que llegaría a casa a media tarde. Cuando Serena colgó el teléfono encontró a todos los niños en el salón.

—La ropa ya está tendida y creo que puedo pasar sin hacer nada más en la casa por hoy. ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a hacer galletas? —a Darien le gustaría comer galletas caseras. Serena suponía que los niños no le dirían que no. Mamoru y Endymion optaron por salir a montar en bici al jardín, pero los demás aceptaron colaborar.

Al cabo de un rato las galletas estaban enfriándose sobre una bandeja Serena repartió algunas entre los niños.

—Minako está tardando mucho en el baño —Serena frunció el ceño—.Mamoru, ¿te importaría acompañar a los demás a la terraza para comeros allí las galletas? Yo iré enseguida. Solo quiero ir a ver a tu hermanita.

Mamoru frunció el ceño, pero sacó a los demás niños sin rechistar.

Serena se dirigió al baño para comprobar cómo estaba la pequeña de cuatro años y, en ese momento, salió Minako

—Aquí estás. Me preguntaba si…

La pequeña tenía el rostro colorado y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Minako ¿qué ocurre?

Entonces, Serena se fijó en que la pequeña tenía pedazos de papel en la nariz. Minako respiró hondo por la boca, como si fuera a gritar, y quizá también porque tenía la nariz taponada.

—¿Te has metido papel higiénico en la nariz?

¿Y si lo hubiese aspirado y se hubiera ahogado? ¿Hasta dónde se lo había metido?

Minako asintió.

Serena debía solucionar aquello inmediatamente. Sujetó a la pequeña por los hombros, sacó un pañuelo de papel, lo extendió y dijo:

—Sopla fuerte, Minako Sopla muy fuerte hasta que no te quede

nada dentro.

Minako sopló con fuerza y salieron más trozos de papel. Cuando la niña empezó a llorar, Serena tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. ¿Había salido todo el papel? ¿Se habría dañado las fosas nasales? Serena corrió hacia la puerta.

—Todos a la furgoneta, por favor. Mamoru, ¿puedes quedarte con Minako mientras yo me encargo de Rini y busco su carrito? Vamos al hospital.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Ha sido por tu culpa.

—Se ha llenado la nariz de papel higiénico y puede que se haya dañado

las fosas nasales —Serena corrió a buscar a su hija. No hacía falta que el niño la acusara de nada. Serena ya se sentía bastante culpable.

Los otros niños le preguntaron cosas mientras ella conducía al hospital, y su silencio hizo que ella se sintiera todavía más culpable.

—Quiero llamar a papá —dijo Mamoru—. Tiene derecho a saber qué está pasando.

—Iba a pedirte que lo hicieras. Llamó antes y dijo que estaba de

camino a casa. Estaría bien que viniera al hospital —Serena sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo dio al niño.

Mamoru intentó llamar, pero no tuvo suerte.

—Por favor, envíale un mensaje de texto diciéndole que venga al hospital. Puede que no tenga mucha cobertura, pero ya debería estar cerca de casa. Ya casi estamos llegando.

—Pero ella está bien —dijo Endymion como para tranquilizarse—. No la dejaremos allí ni nada.

—No, no va a quedarse allí —dijo Mamoru—. Vendrá con nosotros a casa,Endymion no seas estúpido.

Serena decidió no regañar a Mamoru por emplear ese vocabulario con su hermano.

Cuando entraron en el hospital, todos permanecieron en silencio. Serena miró a los pequeños y vio temor en su mirada Mamoru también parecía furioso y acusador.

«Oh, Darien ¿por qué te complico más las cosas?»

¿Por qué no había vigilado a todos con más atención?

«Han sido tres minutos Serena y sabías que Minako había ido al baño. No podías imaginarte que iba a llenarse la nariz de papel higiénico».

Quizá no, pero su trabajo era imaginar cualquier situación posible. Serena tenía a Rini en el carrito. Mamoru tenía a Minako en brazos. Serena tomó a la niña en brazos y le pidió que vigilara a sus hermanos mientras ella iba a hablar con la enfermera.

—Puede que me hagan pasar con ella a la sala de curas.

—Será mejor que papá llegue pronto —tras esas palabras, guio a sus hermanos hasta unos asientos que había contra la pared.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —una mujer de unos cuarenta años se dirigió a Serena.

Enseguida comenzó a explorar a Minako. Ya no le quedaba más papel dentro de la nariz y no se había hecho daños importantes, aunque sí tuvieron que desinfectársela y la niña lloró un poco más.

Serena veía la sala de espera desde la consulta y se fijó en que Darien había llegado y estaba hablando con Mamoru. El niño parecía furioso y gesticulaba animosamente. Darien también parecía disgustado Y los otros niños hablaban todos a la vez.

Seguramente le estaban contando a Darien lo mala niñera que era. Y tenían razón.

—Ya puedes irte, cariño —la enfermera miró a Minako—. Y no vuelvas a meterte nada en la nariz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Minako estiró los brazos hacia Serena.  
Serena la tomó en brazos, agarró el carrito de Rini y se despidió de la enfermera antes de salir a la sala de espera.

—Darien, lo siento mucho —Serena le dio a la pequeña—. La enfermera dice que no se ha hecho nada grave. Supongo que ya te han contado lo que ha pasado —Serena le explicó lo que la enfermera había hecho.

Minako iba a ponerse bien, pero le dolía la nariz y eso era culpa de Serena. Darien la despediría por lo sucedido, y Serena lo merecía por no haber vigilado bien a la niña.

—Vamos a casa —Darien miró a sus hijos—. Los hospitales… —sin terminar la frase, guio a todo el mundo al exterior.

Serena condujo la furgoneta hasta la casa. Darien condujo su coche y

Minako, Mamoru y Endymion se fueron con él.

Serena nunca perdía de vista a los niños que cuidaba. Lo supervisaba todo. Pero en casa de Darien había fallado en ese aspecto.

Cuando ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a la casa minutos más tarde, Amy agarró a Minako de la mano y le dijo que si se tumbaba en la cama con ella le leería un cuento Lita las acompañó.

Endymion se puso a montar en bici en el jardín y Mamoru miró a Serena con furia antes de volverse hacia su padre.

—No me gusta. No quiero que se quede. No es capaz de cuidar de todos nosotros y, al parecer, tú crees que es maravillosa, papá. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Se subió en su bicicleta y se alejó hasta el otro lado del jardín antes de

que Darien pudiera replicar.

Así se quedaron solos Serena, Darien y Rini, que se había quedado dormida en el coche. Serena la sacó y la acostó en la cuna de viaje antes de ir a hablar con Darien. Lo único que podía hacer era asumir la responsabilidad y confiar en que Darien fuera capaz de olvidar su negligencia y confiar el cuidado de sus hijos a otra persona. Ella no sabía qué hacer respecto a Mamoru.

Darien estaba en la cocina.

—Estás comiendo galletas —dijo ella al verlo.

—Están muy buenas. No suelo comer galletas caseras a menudo y, puesto que mi hijo mayor ha hecho todo lo posible para que me sienta dolido, creo que me las merezco —Darien agarró otra galleta y, con la otra mano, sirvió dos tazas de té—. Podría comerme cientos en un día. Me sorprende que mis hijos me hayan dejado alguna.

—Acabábamos de sacarlas del horno cuando tuvimos que salir hacia el hospital —Serena miró a su alrededor—. No he podido ni recoger, salimos pitando.

—Suele cundir el pánico —dijo él, y le entregó una taza de té—. Siéntate, Serenity.

Serena se sentó y bebió un sorbo de la reconfortante bebida. ¿Y Darien por qué no estaba gritando?

—Vas a despedirme de manera calmada, pero la única culpable soy yo —dijo con el corazón encogido—. Permití que Minako fuera al baño y esperé unos minutos antes de ir a ver por qué no había regresado. Has debido de preocuparte mucho cuando recibiste el mensaje de Mamoru.

—No sé qué le pasa a ese niño —dijo Darien, y respiró hondo—. Estaba preocupado. Y lo admito, me enfadé durante un instante cuando me enteré de que estabais en el hospital. Quería culparte por no haber cuidado de ellos correctamente.

Igual que Luke la había culpado.

—Tenías todo el derecho a estar enfadado.

—Soy humano, Serena —se masajeó la nuca—. Durante un instante permití que mi preocupación se convirtiera en rabia. Pero el hecho de que Minako se llenara la nariz de papel higiénico no te convierte en una niñera negligente, por mucho que mi cabecita haya tratado de convencerme de lo contrario.

—Soy yo quien…

—Quien ha tenido que enfrentarse a la situación esta vez —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Son cinco niños, Serena. De entre cuatro y quince años. Es una casa grande. Da igual lo buena que seas en tu trabajo, en más de una ocasión habrá momentos en los que no puedas ver a uno de ellos. Lo comprendo. Soy su padre y me pasa todos los días. No puedes tenerlos atados a las sillas de la cocina durante todo el día. Y te pedí que me ayudaras con las tareas de la casa también.

—Supongo que sí —frunció el ceño—. Mamoru quería quedarse solo en casa esta mañana y no se lo he permitido. Pensé que no te gustaría.

—No —Darien dejó el té y se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla fijamente con sus ojos color azul oscuro—. Minako es perfectamente capaz de ir al baño sola y tú dejaste que lo hiciera. Ella se metió el papel mientras estaba allí. Salió nerviosa y tú le hiciste que soplara y la llevaste al hospital para asegurarte de que no le quedaba nada dentro y de que no se había hecho nada grave —le acarició la mano—. No voy a despedirte, Serena. Fue un accidente y Minako está bien. Eso es lo que importa.

No iba a despedirla. No estaba furioso. Solo se había enfadado un momento y había sido por el miedo.

—Gracias —dijo Serena aliviada y se puso en pie.

Darien también se levantó y Serena lo miró.

—Me esforzaré en vigilarlos a todos a partir de ahora.

Darien la miró.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

No lo estaba, pero lo estaría. Quizá Darien notaba su confusión. Quizá había olvidado que ella no era una de sus hijas necesitando consuelo porque abrió los brazos y la abrazó un permitió que la envolviera con sus fuertes brazos y la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Notó que estaba tenso. Y que se tensaba aún más cuando ella lo abrazó también.

Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo.

—Meteré el resto de las galletas en una lata —dijo Serena al separarse de él—. En cuanto eche un ojo a todo el mundo —se aclaró la garganta—. Darien, gracias por tu comprensión. No tendrás que volver a ir al hospital por algo así.

Serena se aseguraría de ello. Imaginaba que Darien habría tenido que ir al hospital en más de una ocasión cuando murió su esposa.

No sabía qué le había pasado, ni cómo había fallecido, pero había visto que los niños mostraban preocupación al entrar en la sala de urgencias del hospital de Randurra Serena sospechaba que, en parte, la rabia de Mamoru también se había debido a eso.

Y temía que Darien se hubiera percatado de cómo le había afectado su abrazo. Su relación era puramente laboral y debía mantenerse así, ¡por muchos motivos!

—Me gustaría llevar a los niños a visitar el hospital otra vez. Podemos llevar un regalo para donarlo a la planta de pediatría. Será una oportunidad para que los niños vean un aspecto más agradable del hospital.

Darien asintió. Serena confiaba poder convencer a Mamoru para que aceptara ir.

Fue a ver a las niñas y después a los hijos de Darien. Endymion estaba bien. Mamoru

estaba jugando a un juego de ordenador.

Ella llamó a la puerta y esperó a que él volviera la cabeza.

—Mamoru…

—Mi padre me ha dicho que vas a quedarte —pausó el juego para hablar—. Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme.

—No. Eso es cierto —Serena contuvo un suspiró y se marchó.

Rini se estaba moviendo en la cuna y Serena la tomó en brazos para

asearla antes de preparar la cena.

Minako estaba bien. Y Serena seguía teniendo trabajo y estaba agradecida por ello. Tratar con el hijo mayor de Darien le resultaría complicado, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Sabía que a pesar de su actitud era un buen chico.

«¿Y por qué se comporta así? ¿Notará la química que hay entre su padre y yo?»

Darien observó a Serena mientras preparaba a su familia para la noche. Había hecho la cena para todos mientras vigilaba lo que hacían sus hijos y entretenía a su pequeña, pero él notaba que todavía estaba tensa. Rei también se había quedado destrozada después de ir al hospital por primera vez con un niño herido.

Pero Serena no era Rei, no se parecía en nada a su esposa fallecida.

Darien había abrazado a Serena porque parecía que ella lo necesitaba, y enseguida se había percatado de que el abrazo podía haberse convertido en algo más. Él había deseado besarla. Pero Serena se había separado de él y se había distanciado. Darien se había esforzado en separarse de élla mentalmente. No se alegraba de sentirse atraído por Serena. No era el momento adecuado para que su libido despertara después de la hibernación y comenzara a darle problemas. Pero debía de ser solo una reacción física, porque sus sentimientos todavía estaban centrados en Rei. Aunque Rei ya no estaba a su lado…

Desde entonces, Darien solo quería centrarse en sus hijos y en su trabajo. Necesitaba que fuera así. No tenía nada para nadie más. Y Mamoru se estaba comportando como un crío respecto al tema, y Darien se sentía muy mal. Nunca había pensado en cómo reaccionarían sus hijos si él quería empezar a salir con otra mujer. Era algo que no esperaba que sucediera. Pero aun así, le molestaba que Mamoru se comportara de manera agresiva con Serena cuando ella no lo merecía.

Era cierto que había sucedido lo de Minako, pero Mamoru sabía mejor que nadie que los accidentes eran posibles, y Mamoru había empezado a comportarse de esa manera antes de aquello.

Darien le había dicho a su hijo que tratara a Serena con respeto y estaría pendiente de si lo hacía o no. No tenía sentido ir más allá, porque Darien no buscaba nada más que una relación laboral con Seren.

Mientras ella preparaba a los niños para la hora de dormir, él se había puesto a trabajar un rato más. En aquellos momentos no le quedaba ninguna elección.

—Me marcho, Darien —le dijo Serena desde la puerta del estudio. Tenía a Rini dormida entre sus brazos y parecía insegura—. Gracias por colocar la sillita de bebé en la furgoneta esta mañana. Ah, y quería comentarte algo acerca del cumpleaños de Amy

—Lo que quieras —suspiró—. El cumpleaños de Amy es la semana que viene.

—Sí. Puedo hacer una tarta, si quieres.

—Estaría bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya he comprado sus regalos y las cosas para la fiesta. Lo que no puedo aportar son otros niños aparte de mis hijos. No he tenido tiempo de encontrar amiguitos para ellos aquí — negó con la cabeza—. Es algo que no podré hacer durante los próximos días, pero una fiesta familiar será divertida. Te veré el domingo —si la acompañaba al coche haría algo irracional, como intentar hablar de cosas con las que conseguiría que ambos se sintieran más extraños.

—Te mandaré un mensaje de texto cuando llegue a casa.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches, Darien —se marchó abrazando a Rini.

Una chiquilla que era madre de un bebé, pero que no era la madre de ninguno de los hijos de Darien.

Cuando regresara a su casa el domingo, ella habría superado el hecho de que Minako se hubiera hecho daño mientras estaba bajo su cuidado. Y con suerte, Mamoru también habría cambiado de actitud ante la vida.

Darien regresó frente al ordenador y se aseguró de tener el teléfono móvil cerca para poder oír el mensaje de Serena.

Sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas del cajón y decidió que prepararía una lista de lo que necesitarían para el cumpleaños de Amy. Cuando Serena regresara el domingo, la revisarían y ultimarían los detalles. Darien y serena, porque para eso la estaba pagando.

Y solo por eso. Darien se comió unas patatas más y deseó no sentirse tan

abatido al pensar en todo aquello.

* * *

**Hasta aqui termina el capitulo Dejen sus comentario YO LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR! neh pero comenten qe les parece la actitud de Mamoru! **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BESOS**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Pasaron los días y los viajes a Sídney cada vez le resultaban más duros. Muchas horas en la carretera y muchas horas de trabajo duro. Los días que estaba en casa sin la ayuda de Serena tenía que trabajar por la noche para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido durante el dí había hecho un trabajo estupendo para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy. Darien miró hacia el jardín. No había mucha gente, pero

suficiente para que Amy fuera feliz el día en que cumplía once años.

—Oh, Amy ése es un buen regalo de cumpleaños. No creo que a mí me dejaran tener un regalo como ése —comentó una niña de la edad de Amy cuando ella abrió el regalo que le había comprado Darien

Los invitados eran los hermanos y hermanas de Amy, Darien, Serena, Rini y tres chicas del pueblo que irían al mismo curso de Amy cuando empezara la escuela un mes más tarde.

Serena había encontrado unas posibles amiguitas para la niña.

—Mi padre me deja tenerlo porque sabe que seré responsable —dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Darien sonrió también.

—Los experimentos de química hay que hacerlos con mucho cuidado, pero creo que te gustarán mucho, Darien.

—Has acertado, Darien —dijo Serena—. Un juego de química ha sido una gran idea.

—Gracias —Darien se volvió para mirar a Serena y se fijó en que llevaba una falda de flores con un top negro sin mangas, unos pendientes de aro de madera y un collar a juego. Estaba muy guapa y parecía joven y enérgica. Y Darien casi tenía cuarenta años y cinco hijos. ¿Qué diablos creía que Serena podía ver en él cuando ella podía tener a cualquier hombre de su edad? ¿Y por qué se hacía esa pregunta?

«Porque te sientes atraído por ella».

Pues tendría que dejar de sentirse atraído por ella. Pero en aquellos momentos, Serena no solo estaba preciosa, sino que parecía un poco preocupada o asustada. Si tenía algo que ver con su trabajo, Darien necesitaba saberlo. ¿Sería que Mamoru seguía poniéndole las cosas difíciles?  
Serena encendió las velas de la tarta.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas, Amy —dijo una de las pequeñas—. Puedes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños también. Es en marzo.

—Gracias —dijo Amy con entusiasmo—. Me encantaría Amy cerró los ojos un instante y sopló las velas.

La rueda de un andador chocó contra el pie de Darien. Él miró y vio un par de ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Serena. Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien, Amy —dijo Serena—. Es hora de servir la tarta y ver si está rica.

Serena había preparado la tarta la noche anterior. Era muy dedicada a su trabajo. Realizaba las tareas de la casa con aparente facilidad y le había quitado un gran peso de encima a Darien.

Él disfrutaba teniéndola en casa. Especialmente los días que trabajaba desde allí.

«No es bueno que pienses así, Darien Chiba. Es una niñera que también te ha ayudado con la cocina y las tareas de la casa, es todo lo que debería ser para ti».

—¿Quieres hacer la búsqueda del tesoro, Amy? Perdona —Serena pasó junto a Darien para supervisar el juego.

El dobladillo de su falda rozó la pierna de Darien y al bajar la vista él se fijó en las piernas esbeltas de Serena y respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el calor de su piel y deseando…

—Ah, te dejaré espacio —Darien dio un paso hacia atrás y Serena agachó la cabeza. Darien sabía que Serena se fijaba en él tanto como él en ella. Y pensaba que si la besaba quizá pudiera averiguar por qué…

Darien se quedó paralizado al analizar lo que estaba pensando. Serena se alejó un poco y la fiesta continuó, pero desde ese momento Darien no pudo acercarse a ella con normalidad. Y por la manera en que ella evitaba su mirada, suponía que ella

también estaba alerta de su presencia. Dos horas más tarde llegaron los padres a recoger a sus hijas y pronto se quedaron a solas la familia Chiba y Serena y Rini.

Darien se volvió hacia Amy.

—¿Ahora que ha acabado la fiesta quieres descansar un poco o estrenar tu juego de química?

Amy lo miró un instante.

—Primero me gustaría leer los libros que venían en la caja. Y no deberíamos empezar a hacer nada de lo que viene ahí mientras Lita y Minako estén por aquí. Creo que será mejor que lo abramos cuando ya se hayan acostado, papá.

—Buen razonamiento, Amy —dijo Serena en voz baja mientras recogía la mesa. Solo Darien pudo oírla—. Cuidas de tus hermanas y al mismo tiempo negocias para poder acostarte más tarde, todo en uno.

Se volvió pero Darien pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Amy.

Amy se marchó a leer un rato y Lita y Minako se pusieron a jugar con el papel de regalo y con un trozo de lazo. Serena les advirtió que no se metieran nada en la nariz, pero Minako ya había aprendido esa lección.

Rini seguía en su andador y Serena y Darien continuaron recogiendo.

Darien dijo de pronto:

—Amy ya tiene once años, y a esa edad yo le permití a Endymion que se acostara una hora más tarde.

—Claro. Sabes lo que haces, Darien.

Serena frunció los labios y asintió.

—Gracias por haber encontrado a algunas niñas de su edad para que vinieran a su fiesta —dijo Darien.

—Conocía a una de ellas y estaba encantada de invitar a sus otras amigas. Me alegro de que se hayan llevado bien con Amy.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el enorme jardín. Incluso la casita del árbol estaba decorada con serpentinas. Serena le había pedido que las comprara y le había encargado a los niños que decoraran el lugar.

—Si tienes que trabajar, Darien, yo me quedaré por aquí —miró a las niñas y dijo—. De momento están contentas.

Se fijó en que Darien estaba mirando la casita del árbol y dijo:

—Ésta es una casa estupenda para los niños. Un día me gustaría explorar el resto de la finca, aunque supongo que para eso los niños tendrán que estar de buen humor.

Darien podía estar de buen humor. De hecho, estaba de muy buen humor en esos momentos.

—Te ayudaré a recoger —dijo Darien, diciéndose que no podía dejarla con

todo aquello.

Trabajaron en equipo para recoger los restos del cumpleaños. Serena desaparecía de vez en cuando para ir a comprobar que los niños estuvieran bien. Darien suponía que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado con Minako

Darien sacó la basura y miró a Serena que estaba en la terraza. Estaba tomando a su hija en brazos mientras le decía algo a Mamoru, quien había estado a punto de atropellarla con su bicicleta.

Mamoru miró a Serena de manera huraña e hizo lo mismo con su padre antes de alejarse con la bicicleta. Mamoru tenía que cambiar de actitud porque Darien no quería que Serena se marchara por culpa de que el niño la tratara así.

«Quiero que siga trabajando aquí para tenerla cerca».

La idea invadió la cabeza de Darien, atravesando la barrera que había construido durante cuatro años a base de dolor.

—Acostaré a Rini a dormir la siesta. Creo que está agotada de tantas

emociones.

Serena había entrado con él a la cocina. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado allí y ni de que estaba mirando al infinito pensando en el pasado y en Serena

—No sé nada de tu vida excepto que estás criando a tu hija sola y que tratas muy bien a mis hijos.

—Me gusta cuidar de ellos —Serena se mordió el labio inferior—. Intento no agobiarlos, pero los vigilo a todos de cerca. También intento ganarme la confianza de Mamoru. Sigue enfadado por lo que sucedió con Minako y… Bueno, no sé qué más le está molestando. Creo que la fiesta de cumpleaños ha salido muy bien.

—Así es, y Mamoru va a tener que tranquilizarse —Darien no quería pensar en los motivos por los que Mamoru podía comportarse así. Si el niño pensaba que tenía derecho a decidir que Darien no pudiera tener vida social, se equivocaba.

—Serena, me gustaría que me contaras algo acerca de tu familia. ¿Dónde

te criaste y cómo terminaste aquí en Randurra?

Ella permaneció un instante en silencio, respiró hondo y lo miró:

—Me crié en Wollongong, no muy lejos de Sídney. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. No me acuerdo de ellos. Me crié con una tía y ella murió durante mi último año de instituto. Tuve diferentes trabajos después de terminar los estudios hasta que decidí formarme como cuidadora infantil. Estando embarazada de Rini, vine aquí a Randurra —se puso seria y continuó—. Voy a asegurarme de que mi hija tenga todo el amor y la seguridad que necesite a lo largo de su vida. De que siempre pueda contar

conmigo y de que no se sienta abandonada.

¿Igual que Serena se había sentido sola por la pérdida de su familia?

Darien había tratado de convencerse de que no tenían nada en común, pero aquello…

¿Habría elegido Serena convertirse en niñera cualificada para intentar llenar el hueco que había dejado su familia?

—Tu vocación…

—Es algo que me gusta de verdad. Adoro a los niños y sé que hay muchos padres que quieren, o que tienen que trabajar mientras sus niños son pequeños. Es una elección personal. Pero yo prefiero tener a Rini conmigo. ¿Y tú? Has venido aquí desde Sídney pero, ¿qué hay de tu vida anterior? ¿Tienes más familia?

—A mi hermana y a mi cuñado. Mi padre murió hace diez años y mi madre se mudó a Queensland. La veo una vez al año.

Serena asintió.

—Y la madre de los niños…

—Se llamaba Rei —Darien respiró hondo. No era que le resultara difícil hablar de ella. Lo hacía a menudo con los niños. Sin embargo, al hacerlo delante de Serena le dolía el pecho.

—La quería desde que éramos adolescentes. Estuvimos juntos dieciocho años. Tuvo un cáncer mientras estaba embarazada de Minako y los especialistas pensaron que podrían tratarla después, pero la perdí un mes después de dar a luz. Eso fue hace cuatro años.

Nada más decirlo, pensó si no debería arrepentirse. No solía descubrir su alma ante los demás, y la pérdida de Rei era algo que ya pertenecía al pasado. Había llorado por ella, pero después había tenido que continuar adelante con su vida, entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto admitir lo que ya sabía desde un principio? Que Rei había sido el amor de su vida y que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para estar con ella.

Serena bajó la mirada un momento, pero después lo miró.

—Siento que la hayas perdido, Darien. Gracias por contarme cómo murió. Creo que no te he contado que volví a llevar a los niños al hospital. Solo pasamos para dejar un regalo en la zona infantil. Creo que fue una buena experiencia para ellos.

—Me lo contó Amy —la miró—. Lo que quiero saber Serena es si tú estás bien. A veces noto preocupación en tu mirada.

Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de enderezar la espalda y alzar la barbilla.

—Estoy bien, Darien. Por supuesto que estoy bien.

Pero no era del todo verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo contaba? Darien volvió a preguntárselo al día siguiente mientras sacaba algunas fotos familiares de la caja y las colgaba en la pared. La urna que contenía las cenizas de Rei todavía estaba guardada.

Las fotos le parecían diferentes. Debía de ser por la nueva casa. Y si

Serena le decía que estaba bien, él debía creerla.

Se concentró en su trabajo y durante los siguientes días consiguió no tener que ir a Sídney tan a menudo. Aun así tenía que trabajar muchas horas y cuando se sentía cansado comía paquetes de patatas fritas. Ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que Serena estuviera por allí, ni cuando oía su voz desde el estudio.

«Muy bien, Darien. Así es como debe de ser».

Al menos parecía que había convencido a Mamoru acerca de que solo estaba interesado en Serena por cómo cuidaba de su familia, y Serena parecía que empezaba a ganárselo poco a poco.

Los días pasaban y Serena seguía muy pendiente de Darien. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello si él le había contado lo mucho que había amado a su esposa? Ella no tenía ninguna confianza en los hombres y era evidente que nunca podría competir con Rei aunque quisiera.

—Creo que estoy confundida —murmuró Serena mientras metía la ropa sucia en la lavadora.

Quizá tenía que creer que no todos los hombres eran egoístas y despreocupados como Peter, el padre de Rina. Quizá eso fuera todo. ¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿por qué cada vez que veía a Darien se le aceleraba el pulso?

—Serena, quería preguntarte si te gustaría…

—Oh, Darien. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Él llevaba las gafas puestas así que debía de haber estado trabajando en el despacho. Y estaba tan cerca que serena podría haberle acariciado las comisuras de sus labios o su cabello alborotado.

Y Darien podría haberse resistido a todo aquello porque ella no era más que su empleada y no era de su edad.

—Oh. Um… —«Serenity piensa en otra cosa que no sea en lo atractivo

que está»—. ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Darien? —con tan solo pronunciar su

nombre se estremeció.

Darien la miró y se fijó en sus labios antes de posar la vista sobre sus ojos:

—Durante los dos próximos días no tengo mucho que hacer en Sídney y había pensado llevar a los niños a la playa.

Darien quería llevar a su familia a la playa. Serena perdería dos días de estar cerca de él.

«Perderás dos días de trabajo. Recuerda que todavía no has conseguido que Kelvin acepte por escrito a darte algún tiempo extra para hacer los pagos».

Serena había conseguido hablar con aquel hombre. Él le había dicho que debía de continuar pagando lo que pudiera mientras se planteaba una posible negociación. Pero no era suficiente seguridad.

Serena no quería que Darien notara su temor. Gracias a Seiya Kou había aprendido a que únicamente debía depender de sí misma. Por su bien y el

de su hija.

—Parece un plan divertido. Seguro que a los niños les encanta. ¿Cuándo pensáis marcharos?

—Mañana —dijo Darien.

—Mañana —repitió Serena—. Muy bien…

—¿Podrás venir con nosotros? ¿Rini y tú? He buscado unos días en los que no tienes que cuidar de otros niños —dio un paso atrás al ver que estaban demasiado cerca—No tienes que venir, pero a mí me facilitaría las cosas. Dos adultos vigilando en el agua son mejor que uno.

—Por el bien de los niños. Siempre es mejor que haya dos adultos cuando hay tantos niños en el agua.

Serena nunca había llevado a Rini a la playa. Podría irse con Darien.

«Y disfrutar de dos días de sol, surf y arena con un hombre estupendo».

—Estaré encantada de ir contigo, Darien —dijo Serena.

—Me alegro. Me quedaré más tranquilo.

—Yo también, Darien.

Quizá pasar un par de días fuera ayudara a Serena a pensar una solución para su casa. Si no, tendría que empezar a llamar al resto de puertas de Randurra y confiar en encontrar un gran trabajo. Un trabajo que pudiera compaginar con los otros dos que ya tenía.

¿Y quién tenía que dormir o descansar mientras pudiera asegurarse de

que Rini estuviera feliz y de tener dinero para pagar la deuda? Cuando Darien

salió del cuarto de la lavadora, Serena lo siguió.

—Será mejor que hable con los niños para hacer la maleta.

* * *

**Bueno como siempre comente ! me gusta que comenten me hace sentir que estoy haciendo bien esto ! **

**Cambiando de tema, Se que muchos quieren qe suba de dos capitulos diarios y los entiendo realmente me pongo en su lugar y se a lo que se refieren yo tambien conosco esa frustracion de no saber qe sigue, pero como ya estoy en mis ultimass semanas de clases me estan dejando Tarea, mucha tarea asi que esstoy tratando de dividir mi tiempo entre el escribir, adaptar, la ecuela, la tarea y todo eso ! Asi qe aunqe enrealidad quiera no puedo, pero crean qe si el tiempo se me da le subire hasta 3 xD Bueno otra cosa para las que leen mi historia de CASADA Y VIRGEN bueno les comunico qe a esa historia tratare de subirle un capitulo a la semana por lo mismo Mi tiempo ! y demas la falta de Inspiracion ! ._. ahora si alguien tiene alguna idea Todas son bienvenidas y muy pronte les subire la actualizcion :D **

**Creo que eso era todo lo que qeria decir... si era todo  
NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, !**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno coo ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco, es de Jame Adams**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Todo el mundo preparado para el viaje a la playa? —Serena había supervisado las visitas al baño de los más pequeños y había esperado a que todos encontraran lo necesario para el viaje. También hizo su maleta y la de Rini y revisó lo que habían

empaquetado para los niños. Endymion había metido dos pelotas de fútbol y un tubo entero de pelotas de tenis. Las niñas querían llevarse los cubos para recoger caracolas. Y Serena había metido las palas porque imaginaba que alguno querría hacer un castillo de arena.

Afortunadamente, la furgoneta era grande. Serena ató a Rini en la sillita de viaje y esperó mientras los Chiba se acomodaban alrededor de su hija.

Todos estaban agitados menos Mamoru. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible

para hacerse amiga del niño, pero él seguía tratándola con desconfianza.

Entonces, Mamoru le pegó un codazo a Endymion en las costillas y lo retó a hacer una carrera por la playa cuando llegaran, Endymion se rio y ambos niños sonrieron. Serena se relajó al verlos y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos a la playa.

—Después de que paremos en el pueblo para comprar todo lo que sé que van a pedir en cuanto empecemos el viaje —dijo Darien, observando cómo se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Parar está bien. Sobre todo para comprar lo que los niños necesitan

—se fijó en Darien y en lo atractivo que estaba con el polo azul que llevaba y que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel—. Tendremos que tener cuidado con el sol y no ir a la playa durante las peores horas del día. Serena no tenía sombrilla, pero Darien llevaba tres en el maletero. Los niños comenzaron a charlar y a hacer preguntas a Darien y a Serena. Serena contestó algunas y respiró hondo, inhalando la loción de afeitar que se había puesto Darien.

—¿Serena? —por el tono de Darien, ella sospechó que él le había hecho una pregunta y que ella no la había oído debido a que estaba pensando en lo bien que olía.

—Lo siento, Darien. ¿Qué has dicho? —miró por la ventana y vio que se habían parado frente al supermercado—. Uy, ¿quieres que entre por las cosas? ¿Tienes una lista? ¿Quieres que cuide a los niños? ¿O entramos todos?

—Vamos todos —dijo Mamoru, y los niños bajaron de la furgoneta a la velocidad de un rayo—. Lo hacemos en todos los viajes. Es divertido. Darien bajó a Rini de la silla y la tomó en brazos para entrar en el supermercado. Los niños eligieron una bolsa de patatas cada uno y algunos dulces. Después empezaron a discutir sobre qué otras cosas debían o no debían de comprar.

De pronto, Mamoru pareció darse cuenta de que estaba comportándose como un niño, agarró su bolsa de patatas, la pagó en la caja y salió de la tienda.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Debo salir detrás de él, Darien?

—Déjalo —Darien observó a su hijo mientras salía de la tienda—. A veces necesita su espacio.

Serena se dio cuenta de que en muy poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la sensación de tener una familia mientras cuidaba de los hijos de Darien. Sabía que para no perder su casa a lo mejor tenía que salir de Randurra y buscar otro trabajo y que así no volvería a ver a Darien ni a su familia. No podía temer tal cosa. La única familia que tenía era Rini, y la pequeña era todo en su vida.

—¿Qué te apetece, Serena? —Darien señaló hacia las estanterías—. Es una tradición comprar chucherías para los viajes en coche. Quizá no sea una tradición saludable pero es un placer, así que elige algo para ti, y para Rini si es que hay algo que ella pueda tomar. Darien había escogido unos caramelos con sabor a fruta y Serena agarró una caja de minihelados para su hija.

—Rini puede pasarse una hora entera ensuciándose mientras se come uno de éstos. ¿Puedes compartir tus caramelos conmigo, Darien?

—Por supuesto —él todavía tenía a Ella entre sus brazos. Parecía cansado, como si tampoco hubiera dormido bastante ese día. A menudo, Darien tenía cara de cansado. Serena se había esforzado mucho para ayudarlo, pero él seguía concentrado para terminar su trabajo en Sídney y organizar el cuidado de sus hijos y de la casa.

—Te ayudaré mucho con ellos, Darien. Me aseguraré de que tengas la oportunidad de descansar durante los próximos dos días.

—Eres muy generosa, Serena. Yo…

—Vamos, papá —dijo Endymion—. Ya estamos.

—Serena, ¿qué tipo de bañador has traído? —Lita le preguntó a Serena—. El

mío tiene puntos de color rosa, amarillo y azul y es muy bonito. Minako tiene el mío antiguo porque ya me queda pequeño, pero a ella no le importa.

—Yo he traído un bikini —dijo Serena, sin mirar a Darien—. Pero no me baño demasiado.

—¿Cómo es? ¿De qué color? —preguntó Lita con inocencia.

—Bueno, es amarillo y tiene dibujos de abejas. Suelo ponérmelo con un pareo por encima. ¿Sabes lo que es un pareo? —Serena quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con la hija más tímida de Darien y quería describir su pareo en lugar del bañador.

Trató de convencerse de que Darien no estaba escuchándola y de que, al fin y al cabo, su bañador no era tan excitante. Tras una rápida explicación acerca de su pareo, añadió:

—Vamos a pagar esto para poder regresar a la furgoneta —guio a todo el mundo hacia las cajas—. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos a la playa.

—Lita no quería importunarte con sus preguntas —le dijo Darien en voz baja mientras los niños corrían hasta la furgoneta—. Y estoy seguro de que estarás preciosa con tu bañador de abejas.

—Sé que Lita lo ha preguntado por curiosidad —dijo Serena, preguntándose si Darien estaba coqueteando con ella. ¿O simplemente le estaba gastando una broma? Serena lo miró y descubrió que había hecho ambas cosas. ¿Podía ser cierto que Darien se sintiera atraído por ella? «¿Y por qué te alegras, Serena? Ya es bastante malo que tú te hayas fijado en él. ¿De veras quieres pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando la última vez que te interesaste por un hombre perdiste toda tu confianza en ellos?»

¡Había montones de motivos por los que Serena no debía fijarse en aquel hombre!

Darien comenzó el viaje con música rock. Sus hijos se quejaron, pero él los ignoró. Cuando bajó la música, veinte minutos más tarde, Serena lo miró y se rio.

—Mirándolo por el lado bueno, poniéndoles esa música también los educas.

—¿Cómo sabías que así es como yo lo justifico? —la miró un instante. La mirada de sus ojos azules era tan dulce que él se alegró de tener que concentrarse en la carretera y de no poder quedarse atrapado en la inmensidad de su mirada. Aquellos ojos dejaban entrever más de lo que ella pensaba.

¿Empezaba a estar demasiado interesado por Serenity Tsukino? Él había dicho que aquel viaje lo había planeado para sus hijos, pero también para Serena y Rini. Él quería que los acompañaran, y no solo porque le pareciera buena idea tener otro adulto con ellos. Darien quería hacer algo por Serena que ella pudiera disfrutar, ofrecerle algo que no pudiera tener de otro modo.

Quería que desapareciera la preocupación de su mirada. Verla relajada, aunque fuera por un rato, tal y como él conseguía relajarse a veces.

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me relajé?»

Darien podría relajarse con Serena. Una vez más, ese pensamiento invadió su cabeza.

Era lo último que debía pensar ya que ¿por qué diablos iba a querer Serena relajarse con él? Era una mujer joven que probablemente pensaba que la música rock era algo del pasado. Y además Darien sentía que estaba siendo infiel al recuerdo de Rei y… ¿todavía la quería?

Por supuesto que quería a Rei. Pero había superado su muerte, porque no le había quedado más remedio.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Minako.

—No, todavía no —Darien se concentró en llevar a su familia a la playa e intentó dejar de pensar en la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, tratando de no fijarse en como el aire acondicionado movía el mechón de pelo que tenía contra la mejilla. Ni en el suave olor de su perfume mezclado con el aroma de su piel.

Darien no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su responsabilidad como padre de familia. No era que evitase otros asuntos. Simplemente trataba de ser práctico.

—Buen tiro, Endymion. Bien hecho —Serena observó correr detrás del balón al hijo de Darien.

Eran las siete de la tarde y los Chiba disfrutaban de su visita a la playa. Serena tenía que admitir que también estaba emocionada. Había hecho un día precioso y empezaba a atardecer. La brisa del mar era fresca y el sol ya calentaba con menos fuerza. La playa era muy extensa y estaba llena de caracolas que podrían recoger al día siguiente. Las olas rompían en la orilla.

Serena contempló la escena una vez más. Ella estaba sentada en una toalla enorme bajo una sombrilla. Era feliz golpeando unos cubos con una pala de plástico. Mamoru y su padre estaban en el agua. Aunque el niño nadaba muy bien y era responsable, Darien no dejaba de vigilarlo. Endymion ya se había bañado y estaba corriendo por la playa. Lita y Minako estaban construyendo un castillo de arena.

Serena no se había bañado. Por supuesto que le habría encantado hacerlo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Se alegraba de no tener que mostrar el bañador de abejas que llevaba bajo el pareo.

Darien también era un buen nadador, aunque Serena había intentado no fijarse mucho en él desde que se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador.

—Te toca darte un baño, Serena. Mamoru y yo vamos a descansar un poco. Yo cuidaré de Rini mientras estés en el agua —miró a la pequeña y vio que

estaba contenta jugando—. Parece tranquila.

Darien tenía el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua caían sobre su torso musculoso. Sus pantalones cortos se pegaban a su cuerpo. ¡Serena no debería fijarse en el cuerpo de Darien!

Darien la miró de nuevo. Era como si se hubiese percatado de que él la estaba mirando y aprovechara para fijarse en los hombros desnudos de Serena. Darien tenía anchas espaldas y la musculatura bien definida. «Mira hacia otro lado», se ordenó Serena.

Su abdomen era muy plano y su piel estaba bronceada. Serena deseaba acariciar su cuerpo salado.

—Creo que no voy a bañarme —«probablemente se incendie el mar por el calor que me ha provocado lo que acabo de pensar»—. No, no creo que me bañe. No quería quedarse en bikini delante de todos. Miró el pareo que llevaba y después hacia la playa. Había varias mujeres que llevaban bañadores más llamativos que el suyo.

—Con este viaje quería ofrecerles algo diferente a los niños, y a Rini y a ti. Ir a la playa y no bañarse no es muy emocionante. Prometo que no me reiré de tu bañador de abejas.

Mamoru se había separado de ellos y, por un momento, Serena sintió que Darien y ella eran las únicas personas de la playa, aparte de los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

Era probable que Darien ni siquiera la mirara. Solo quería que ella disfrutara y ella se estaba comportando de manera ridícula.

—Nado bastante bien —Serena decidió que se metería en el agua—. Me aseguraré de que no me pase nada ahí fuera. Tendrás que vigilar a todos los niños mientras yo no estoy. Como si Darien no supiera que era necesario cuidar de sus hijos. Y de Rini, por supuesto.

—Está bien —Serena se quitó el pareo sin mirar a Darien.

—Tienes un cuerpo bonito —dijo él, medio susurrando—. Supongo que lo sabía, pero no lo imaginaba —la miró de arriba abajo y se volvió, mientras Serena trataba de caminar hacia el agua con naturalidad sobre la

arena.

Empezó a nadar y trató de no pensar nada más que en el agua y el sonido de las olas. No lo consiguió.

«Darien no me ha mirado de manera intensa», se aseguró. «Claro, igual que tú tampoco lo has mirado a él de esa manera».

Serena movió los brazos y las piernas para avanzar contra las olas, pero sin perder de vista la orilla, imaginándose que era un corcho flotando a la deriva.

—Papá, ¿puedo tener un pareo como el de Serena? ¿Y por qué Amy, Minako y yo no tenemos bikinis? —preguntó Lita, mientras se sentaba junto a Darien sobre la toalla donde estaba Rini.

La hija de Serena había notado su ausencia, pero estaba distraída con los

demás niños. Darien también estaba distraído. La imagen de Serena quitándose el pareo sobre la arena invadía su mente. Serena era atractiva y las curvas de su cuerpo estaban en el sitio adecuado. Darien suponía que sería muy agradable abrazarla.

—¿Papá? —Mary llamó su atención dándole un golpecito con el dedo—. ¿Me has oído?

—Vosotras tenéis esos bañadores porque os quedan muy bien —dejó de mirar a Serena y continuó—. Serena tiene ese bikini porque también le queda muy bien.

—No debería vestir así cuando se supone que está cuidando de nosotros —dijo Mamoru con tono enfadado—. Solo intenta conseguir que te fijes en ella, y tú no paras de mirarla. La odio y ¡ojalá nunca la hubieras contratado!

—¿Qué te pasa, Mamoru? —Darien se volvió y miró a su hijo.

—Lo digo en serio, y no me pidas que me disculpe, papá, porque no lo haré. Además, la tratas como si fuera parte de la familia. Y no lo es. Solo es una niñera y ni siquiera hace bien su trabajo porque dejó que Minako se hiciera daño.

—Pide disculpas, Mamoru —Darien se puso en pie.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza y se alejó caminando.

Darien no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Serena estaba allí. Se volvió y vio que ella estaba poniéndose el pareo con una sonrisa forzada.

—No lo fuerces para que se disculpe, Darien. De todos modos, si lo hiciera, no lo diría en serio. ¿Era cierto que había visto cómo el deseo nublaba la mirada de Serena al

fijarse en su torso desnudo? ¿Y qué significaba para él? ¿Debería preocuparse únicamente por el comportamiento de Mamoru e ignorar el resto? Deseaba salir detrás de Mamoru y pedirle una explicación y una disculpa, aunque sabía que terminarían discutiendo porque su hijo no entraría en razón y él no quería ser demasiado tolerante.

¿O debía intentar solucionarlo con Serena?

—No puedo permitir que hable de esa manera.

—No, pero puedes dejarle un tiempo para que se tranquilice —dijo Serena

—De todos modos, gracias por el baño, y si crees que visto de forma inapropiada…

—No creo tal cosa —Darien frunció el ceño—. Y Mamoru solo quería provocar

—se sentía cada vez más enfadado y trató de contenerse. Algo le decía que cuando se parara a pensar por qué le había molestado tanto el comportamiento de Mamoru, tendría que lidiar con muchas preguntas que no estaba seguro de poder contestar.

—Bueno, el baño ha sido estupendo. Hacía años que no me bañaba en el mar —Serena respiró hondo—. Si crees que sería mejor sustituirme por otra

niñera con la que Mamoru se lleve mejor, Darien…

—No será necesario —Darien agradecía su oferta, pero no pensaba dejarla marchar—No quiero perderte, Serena.

Quería decir que necesitaba su ayuda. ¿Eso era todo lo que quería decir? Darien la miró un momento. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella. Incluso a pesar del conflicto que estaba teniendo con Mamoru, Darien deseaba que llegara el final del día y que los niños se acostaran. ¿Y por qué deseaba tal cosa? ¿Para poder encontrar un momento de intimidad y besar a Serena? Eso le encantaría. ¿De verdad creía que así resolvería algo? Solo serviría para complicar más las cosas.

—Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado —se sentía inseguro y no estaba acostumbrado—. Creo que deberíamos recoger todo y regresar a la casa — se puso en pie y empezó a recoger. De regreso pararían a comprar _fish and chips _para cenar. Después, acostarían a los niños y éstos se quedarían dormidos enseguida porque habían tenido un día muy largo.

—Mamá solía hacer unos castillos estupendos cuando íbamos a la playa —le dijo Endymion a Serena.

Mamoru ya había empezado a caminar hacia la furgoneta.

—¿Qué tipo de castillos recuerdas, Endymion? —preguntó Serena alborotándole el cabello, antes de agacharse para recoger a su hija.

Era la primera vez que Darien oía a sus hijos hablar de Rei con Serena. Pero no era ése el motivo por el que las palabras de Endymion lo hicieron reaccionar. No había pensado en Rei ni un solo minuto desde que estaban en la playa. Por primera vez desde su muerte, Darien no había pensado en la madre de sus hijos. Todos sus pensamientos habían estado centrados en Serena.

Mamoru había mostrado su enfado con Serena, y con Darien, pero ¿en realidad tendría que ver con aquello? ¿Se habría percatado de que su padre se estaba apartando de esos recuerdos y por eso estaba resentido? Darien se sentía perdido y no encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas. No quería olvidara Rei. No podía olvidarla. Endymion comenzó a explicar lo que recordaba acerca de cómo eran los castillos que solía hacer con su madre. Darien también añadió algo al respecto, sobre todo porque sabía que si no lo hacía a los niños le habría parecido extraño. Una vez que todos estaban en la furgoneta, se sintió culpable. Le había entregado su corazón a Rei y, sin embargo, no

había pensado en ella. ¿Y por qué le parecía bien desear a Serenity Tsukino?

¿Pensar en compartir cosas con ella que habían formado parte de su matrimonio? No solo en la cercanía física, sino en amistad y en llegar a conocer a una mujer deseando que formara parte de su vida. En comprenderla mejor.

Darien arrancó la furgoneta.

No tenía respuestas. Lo único que tenía eran preguntas que no quería tener y un hijo con el que tendría que hablar cuando encontrara el momento.

* * *

**Bueno lamento la tardanza pero esque como ya les habia dicho estoy en mis ultimos dias y eso significa Examenes, proyectos, y muchas mas tareas !, como sea me tome un tiempo para adaptarles este capitulo pero solo sera este ya que todavia no haago mi tarea Dx y mañana presento examen sobre el pago de nominas y asi... Prometo Subir mañana aunqe realmente no se cuantos quizas sol ^^ Bueno eso es todo lo qe tengo que decir (creo)  
Dejen sus comentarios y recuerden que soy la hermana perdida de Campanita !  
Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO SE ME HAN PRESENTADO UNAS COSAS ULTIMAMENTE! pero ya estoy de vuelta ^^**

**Bueno como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi y LA historia menos ya que es de Jennie Adams**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—Por fin están fuera de combate —dijo Serena cuando se reunió con Darien en el porche delantero de la casa de la playa. Era casi medianoche. Los más pequeños estaban sobre excitados de cansancio.

Darien se había llevado a Mamoru en la furgoneta después de cenar y ambos habían regresado con mala cara. Mamoru parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Serena se había percatado y trató de que el resto de los niños no se acercaran a él para que no se sintiera avergonzado. Sentía lástima por aquel niño y deseaba encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, o al menos, de hacerle saber que no pretendía hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia Darien no habían cambiado. Esa noche, quería agradarlo, igual que quería ganarse a su hijo. Aquella mezcla de sentimientos no le resultaba sencilla.

—Gracias, Serena. Ha sido un día largo —Darien estaba sentado en el balancín. Se agachó y recogió dos copas de vino blanco del suelo. Después, le entregó una a Serena.

Serena se sentó a su lado y aceptó la copa.

—¿Dónde has encontrado esto? —suspiró ella.

—Estaba en la nevera, corre a cargo de la inmobiliaria —sonrió Darien—. Creo que esta noche nos hemos ganado una copa.

—No voy a discutir —Serena bebió un sorbo de vino y cerró los ojos mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

Darien comenzó a mover el balancín y ella se recostó para escuchar el sonido del océano y sentir la brisa marina y el sabor del vino.

«¿Y Darien, Serena? ¿Él también está afectando a tus sentidos?»

Ella era muy consciente de que lo tenía a su lado. Sus piernas estaban casi rozándose. Darien tenía la copa de vino en una mano. El otro brazo lo tenía apoyado en el respaldo del columpio. Si ella se recostaba un poco más, prácticamente descansaría en sus brazos. Eso era lo que quería Serena. Y ése era el problema. Deseaba que Darien la abrazara y no podía permitirse desear tal cosa. Había demasiados motivos. Era la empleada de Darien. Su casa corría peligro. Necesitaba mantener su trabajo con Darien todo lo posible para conseguir dinero y poder pagar la deuda de su casa. Darien acababa de hablar con Mamoru para intentar que tuviera una actitud mejor hacia ella. Serena era joven. Darien mucho mayor. Y él era el jefe. También había otros motivos por los que Serena no podía confiar…

—Espero que el día de hoy no te haya agotado demasiado, Serena —dijo Darien en el silencio de la noche.

Ella volvió la cabeza. La luz del salón iluminaba ligeramente el exterior. Ella había salido por las puertas correderas para reunirse con Darien en el porche. La luz iluminaba lo justo para que pudiera ver el rostro de Darien y deseara acariciarlo.

—No, no estoy agotada pero, ¿y tú, Darien? No creo que hayas conseguido descansar mucho hoy —de hecho, Serena pensaba que quizá Darien se hubiera excedido porque parecía muy cansado cuando se marcharon de la playa.

También le daba la sensación de que se había entristecido cuando Endymion mencionó que solían construir castillos de arena con Rei. La esposa de Darien. Rei había sido una mujer bella de ojos negros y una sonrisa que Darien debía de ver reflejada en sus hijas a diario. Serena había visto sus fotos en casa de Darien.

Y la charla con Mamoru tampoco debía de haberle resultado fácil a Darien.

—Con dormir bien esta noche estaré bien —dijo Darien, disminuyendo el movimiento del columpio. Al hacerlo, su muslo rozó la pierna de Serena. Ella llevaba una falda y una camiseta. Darien iba en pantalón corto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tela de la ropa ella notó que le ardía la piel como consecuencia del roce.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para los niños mañana?

—Espero que no se despierten al amanecer…

Serena suspiró.

Darien se calló.

Se miraron un momento y Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Serena —Darien pronunció su nombre con deseo.

Ella debía decir que no, debía levantarse y marcharse, pero no pudo.

Deseaba a Darien y se sentía muy atraída por él.

Cuando darien agachó la cabeza, ella alzó la cara y sus labios se encontraron. Él apoyó el pie en el suelo y detuvo el leve movimiento del columpio.

Darien abrazó a Serena mientras la besaba. Ella apoyó una mano sobre su torso y colocó la otra sobre su nuca. No imaginaba que pudiera desprender tanto calor, ni que pudiera besar de esa manera. Todo estaba bien. Los niños estaban dormidos. Darien y ella podían hacer aquello y no hacerle daño a nadie.

Darien la besó con delicadeza y ella percibió el sabor del vino en su boca.

Su copa estaba por algún sitio, en el suelo. Ella ni siquiera recordaba haberla terminado. Quería culpar al vino por su abandono, pero no podía hacerlo.

La sensación que experimentaba en su interior no se debía a la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Era el efecto que Darien provocaba en ella y Serena no quería que se le pasara nunca. Darien la besaba de forma apasionada y Serena se derretía bajo su boca. Eso era lo que sentía Darien cuando sus labios se encontraban.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se centraba en la mujer que tenía delante. Darien se había preguntado cómo Serena podía sentirse atraída por él, qué era lo que veía en un hombre de su edad. Además estaba Mamoru con su comportamiento difícil, y la propia confusión de Darien.

Y allí estaban, besándose de una manera que no solo saciaba su curiosidad sino que invocaba ternura. Un tipo de ternura que él solo habría compartido con Rei…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué corría ese riesgo cuando no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada que no hubiera entregado ya a la mujer que había amado con toda su alma?

¿Cómo podía estar con Serena cuando su hijo mayor estaba dentro, enfadado y disgustado porque pensaba que Darien se estaba saltando los límites con una empleada?

Mamoru le había recriminado ese tipo de cosas a Darien, junto con otras acusaciones como, por ejemplo, que no estaba honrando a su madre. Y Darien no había sido capaz de discutir porque Mamoru tenía razón acerca de que Serena era su empleada y porque, en el fondo, pensaba de un modo parecido a él.

Darien sujetó a Serena por los hombros y se separó de ella.

No podía ser.

Una ola de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él. Por haber hecho algo equivocado y desleal. No podía recordar qué sentía al besar a Rei. El recuerdo había quedado enterrado bajo lo que había experimentado al besar a la niñera de sus hijos. Darien siempre había sido capaz de recordarlo.

Sin embargo, aquel beso había sido algo especial, excepcional, pero ¿estaría pensando en ellos porque anhelaba que alguien le diera cariño?

—Ha sido a causa del ambiente —Serena hablaba con cierto pánico en la voz—. El mar, lo tarde que es y el estar aquí sentados. No significa nada. No habíamos pensado…

Pero sí lo habían pensado, ¿no? Darien sabía que Serena se reuniría con él en el porche y él la había esperado, consciente de que iba a besarla a pesar de lo que opinara su hijo y de todos los motivos que tenía para considerar que no debía hacerlo.

Serena había hecho la ronda por la casa para comprobar que todos los niños estuvieran bien y había salido. Darien estaba seguro de que ella también sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Serena era joven, madre soltera y trabajaba para él. ¿Por qué la había puesto en una situación donde podía sentirse vulnerable, independientemente de que ella hubiera estado preparada para acompañarlo?

Era evidente que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Igual que él.

—No tenía derecho a hacer eso, Serena. Sin embargo, una parte de mí deseaba que pasara —odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía hacer que pareciera que ella había sido la que había intentado que sucediera—. Eso era casi peor, porque sé que no puedo…

—Lo sé —Serena lo interrumpió con sus palabras—. Lo sé, Darien —se puso en pie. La expresión de su rostro era tensa—. Es tarde. Y es posible que los niños se levanten temprano. Yo tendré que levantarme también para estar con ellos y hacer lo posible para intentar ganarme a Mamoru otra vez, después de que comentara sus sentimientos hacia mí —hizo una pausa—. Así que, buenas noches y que descanses bien. A veces me preocupa verte demasiado cansado.

Serena entró en la casa. Darien recogió las copas, las llevó a la cocina y se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Seguiría la recomendación de Serena y se iría a dormir y, al día siguiente, cuando despertara recordaría lo que sentía al besar a Rei.

No habría más Darien y Serena, porque Darien y Serena no existían. Al menos, no de otra manera aparte de jefe y empleada. Quizá se había sentido tentado, quizá había tenido que hablar con Mamoru acerca de su derecho a tener vida propia, pero nada de todo eso cambiaba el hecho de que la relación con aquella joven niñera tenía que ser únicamente laboral.

Darien se dirigió a la cama.

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Rini y oyó como Darien revisaba que toda la casa estuviera cerrada, comprobando que sus hijos y ellas estaban en un lugar seguro antes de irse a dormir.

Darien la había besado. Serena todavía temblaba a causa del efecto que el beso le había causado. No quería pensar en ello porque temía descubrir emociones que no podía permitirse tener.

Él la había apartado, y seguramente se arrepentía de haberla besado incluso antes de que el beso hubiera terminado. Serena había visto en su mirada la idea de que ella le causaría demasiados problemas como para que le mereciera la pena. Algunos problemas podían ser la actitud de Mamoru hacia ella, y el hecho de que ella trabajara para él.

Pero cuando algo era verdaderamente importante la gente encontraba soluciones.

«No quieres que Darien encuentre una solución, Serena».

Serena no tenía lo que necesitaría invertir en el aspecto emocional. Tenía que vivir su vida y confiar en sí misma, ser la mejor madre posible para Rini y la mejor niñera posible y, excepto el amor que sentía por su hija, debía mantener enterrados ese tipo de sentimientos para permanecer a salvo y no sufrir el rechazo de nadie.

Serena se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama que estaba junto a la cuna de su hija. Sacó el pijama de la maleta, se lo puso y se metió en la cama deseando quedarse dormida y que al día siguiente no recordara cómo había sido sentir la boca de Darien sobre la suya, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo y la sensación de seguridad que había experimentado entre sus brazos.

No existía tal seguridad. Darien tampoco podía dársela.

—Comer en una mesa de picnic es divertido. Me alegro que hayamos pensado en ello —Amy acogió enseguida la idea de desayunar en el jardín.

Darien lo había sugerido para permitir que Serena durmiera un rato más.

No era porque no estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a ella después del beso que habían compartido. Darien miró hacia donde estaba Mamoru. ¿Sería por lo delicada que estaba la relación con su hijo? En parte, pero también porque él no había sido capaz de olvidar el beso.

—¿Hay más zumo de naranja, papá? —preguntó Endymion al levantar la botella de zumo y descubrir que estaba vacía.

—Sigue desayunando, Endymion. Yo iré por más zumo —Darien dejó a los niños y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar oyó ruido en la habitación de Serena. Al levantarse se había fijado en que la puerta estaba cerrada y, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba medio abierta.

¿Se habría asomado Minako? Era experta en asomarse a los sitios que no tenían la puerta cerrada con llave. Darien dudó un instante y decidió ir

a cerrarla. Eran las seis de la mañana y quería que Serena durmiera todo lo

que pudiera. Y Rini también.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró hacia el interior de la habitación. En

la cuna estaba la pequeña, destapada y tumbada boca abajo y con el

trasero en pompa. Darien no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Entonces, miró hacia la cama que estaba junto a la cuna y, al ver que Serena llevaba un pijama corto de flores y que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo, dejó de sonreír. Serena también estaba destapada y dormía tumbada boca abajo.

Y sí, Darien seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella y solo había necesitado una mirada para comprobarlo. Pero había más que eso. Darien sentía una presión en el pecho debida a que deseaba entrar en la habitación, meterse en la cama y acurrucarse y junto a Serena. Lo deseaba y no solo se trataba de una sensación física. Darien temía que no solo la deseaba sexualmente, sino que sentía algo más serio por ella.

—¡Gu! —se oyó desde la cuna.

Darien miró y vio que Rini estaba sonriéndole.

—¿Quieres levantarte, Rini? —susurró Darien y se acercó a la cuna. La pequeña se puso en pie y se agarró a los barrotes de la cuna.

Darien la tomó en brazos, buscó un pañal y todo lo necesario para cambiarla y la llevó a la habitación de las niñas. Dos minutos más tarde ya la tenía cambiada en sus brazos, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar el zumo de la nevera y llevó a Rini con el resto de los niños.

Los niños empezaron a jugar con la pequeña. Era un bebé precioso.

Darien se había olvidado de cómo eran a esa edad. Rini estaba completamente despierta pero mimosa. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Darien y miró a los niños.

Mamoru estaba sentado a la derecha de la silla de Darien. Rini estiró los brazos hacia él y balbuceó.

—Creo que quiere irse contigo, Mamoru —Darien miró a su hijo.

—No sé por qué le gusto tanto —masculló Mamoru, pero tomó a Rini y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Darien miró de nuevo a su hijo mayor y pensó en lo rápido que pasaban los años. Esperaba que su hijo y él no estuvieran siempre en desacuerdo.

No quería que eso sucediera, y creía que Mamoru tampoco lo deseaba. Entonces, Darien pensó en lo que había sentido al ver a Serena dormida en la cama. Quizá lo que sentía era soledad y al estar en compañía de Serena no había podido evitar besarla y, por supuesto, deseaba besarla otra vez…

Darien se sirvió un plato de cereales con leche y comenzó a hablar con los niños acerca de lo que harían durante el día antes de regresar a su casa.

—Me has dejado dormir —dijo Serena con voz de sorpresa cuando se reunió con ellos para desayunar. Se había despertado al oír a Rini en el jardín y supuso que Darien la había sacado de la habitación para que ella pudiera dormir un poco más.

Serena nunca había comenzado el día sin tener que cuidar de Rini. Y la idea de que Darien hubiera entrado en la habitación y la hubiera visto dormida…

¿Y si estaba roncando?

—Ya te has vestido —dijo Darien con cierto tono de alivio. Segundos más tarde, tenía las orejas coloradas. Miró a sus hijos y se volvió hacia Serena, acercándole una caja de cereales mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa—.

Estabas dormida. Fui a cerrarte la puerta. Creo que Minako fue la culpable de que estuviera abierta, pero no estoy seguro. Rini estaba despierta, pero pensé que no tenía sentido despertarte.

Tras esas palabras, Darien se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

Serena no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más que en la sorpresa que se había llevado al despertarse y ver que su hija no estaba en la habitación, y en que a esas horas ya debería estar trabajando. Se había puesto la primera ropa que había encontrado y había salido al jardín. Ni siquiera se había peinado.

Darien tenía un aspecto fresco y atractivo y parecía más capaz de satisfacerla que cualquier plato de cereales.

Mamoru tenía a su hija en brazos, y Rini estaba jugando con él. Serena tenía una teoría al respecto. Los niños y los animales reconocían a aquéllos que tenían buen corazón. Eso le daba esperanzas acerca de que llegaría a solucionar las cosas con Mamoru.

«¡Si dejas de mostrar interés en su padre!».

Serena se había dado cuenta de que besar a Darien había sido un error. Lo único que había hecho era arriesgarse a que él se distanciara de ella. Pero aquella mañana a Serena le costaba aceptar la idea. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quería enfrentarse a ser rechazada cuando Darien le dijera que no estaba preparado para ponerse de su parte y estar con ella? Si a él le importaba lo suficiente intentaría solucionar las cosas con su hijo y le aclararía que tenía derecho a tener una relación con una mujer.

¿Es que no se conformaba con lo mal que la había tratado el padre de Rini?

Serena no quería ser negativa. Tenía a Rini. Y un trabajo que le permitiría tener una casa. Solo necesitaba solucionar las cosas con Kelvin. Nada más.

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y tratar de no pensar en otra cosa. Y eso hizo. Se aseguró de que los niños, lo pasaran lo mejor posible cuando fueron a la playa. Ayudó a Darien en todo momento y lo hizo sin reaccionar ante él como hombre.

Así era como debía de ser. Serena y Darien trabajando en equipo para que él pudiera ofrecer a sus hijos el mejor fin de semana y para que ella pudiera cuidar lo mejor posible de todos.

Serena recordó esos pensamientos mientras regresaban a la casa por la noche, después de haber visitado un par de museos durante el trayecto y de pararse a tomar algo en el área de servicio.

—Puedes irte, Serena. Debes de estar tan cansada como yo —Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por llevarnos a la playa con vosotros.

Serena se despidió de todos los niños antes de tomar en brazos a su pequeña.

No le importó que Mamoru no contestara. Serena tenía la sensación de que estaba un poco más agradable con ella.

«¿Y no crees que simplemente es porque le ha dicho a su padre que se mantenga alejado de ti y tiene la sensación de que su padre está respondiendo a su petición?»

Darien le llevó la maleta al coche y Serena le dio las gracias en voz alta para que los niños pudieran oír todo lo que decía en caso de que estuvieran escuchando.

—Dudo que yo hubiese podido llevar a Rini a la playa hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, por eso te lo agradezco.

—Y yo te agradezco la ayuda que me has prestado mientras estábamos allí.

Cuando Serena terminó de colocar a Rini a la sillita, le pareció ver que Darien tenía los ojos ligeramente empañados. Al instante, él pestañeó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿O era cierto que Darien estaba intentando mantener a raya sus sentimientos?

«¡Oh, serena, no esperes que sea así!»

Darien no quería una relación con serena. Eso era evidente y ella tenía que

tenerlo claro.

—Buenas noches, Darien. Vendré pasado mañana, como siempre —iría allí mientras él pudiera ofrecerle trabajo. Y, al fin y al cabo, eso era todo ¿no? Serena necesitaba seguir buscando otros trabajos, y sobre todo tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía por aquel hombre que solo era un jefe temporal y nada más.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO... LAMENTO BASTANTE LA TARDANZA PERO REALMENTE NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA ADAPTAR Y MENOS PARA ESCRIBIR (PARA LOS QE HAN LEIDO MI CAPITULO DE CASADA Y VIRGEN) COMO SEA AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAPI NUEVO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO (mañana) NO PROMETO NADA PARA NO QUEDAR MAL... BUENO YA SABEN ALIMENTEN A SU BELLA CAMPANITA ^^**  
**bueno nos leemos pronto**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Esta historia no es mia es de Jannie Adams Y los personajes menos, estos son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—Serena —la voz de Darien denotaba preocupación. Momentos más tarde, él la estaba sujetando por el hombro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy bien, Darien. No pasa nada —Serena pestañeó y forzó una sonrisa para que Darien la creyera.

Darien se había acercado a ella en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación en la que dormía Rini. La pequeña se había quedado dormida después de haber estado toda la mañana de mal humor. ¿Se había percatado Darien de que Serena había estado intentando hacer bien su trabajo con el resto de los niños a pesar del humor de Rini?

«Si Rini está de mal humor es porque percibe mi nerviosismo», se dijo ella.

—Lo siento, Darien. Espero que la rabieta de Rini no te haya molestado mientras trabajabas en el estudio —cuando por fin la pequeña se había quedado dormida, Serena no había podido contener su nerviosismo y se había apoyado contra la pared del pasillo mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella. No había imaginado que Darien aparecería por allí.

—Si está enferma o necesitas algo… —Darien no parecía ser consciente de que le estaba acariciando el hombro. Serena deseaba apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho para que la consolara.

—Rini está bien. Se ha quedado dormida y cuando despierte estará de mejor humor.

—De acuerdo. Si estás segura… —Darien retiró la mano, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Tengo que ir a ver a las niñas, Darien —no era necesario, Serena sabía que estaban entretenidas jugando a las cocinitas en la terraza. Los niños estaban montando en bici por la parte delantera de la finca, y Serena comprobaba que estuvieran bien de vez en cuando.

Si acaso, en aquel entonces, Mamoru perecía comportarse con más frialdad hacia su padre que hacia Serena.

—Las niñas están bien. He visto que Endymion y Mamoru están montando en bici y también están bien —suspiró Darien—. Hay algo que te preocupa lo suficiente como para que parezcas destrozada. Siento haberte pillado cuando has bajado la guardia, pero me encantaría que me lo contaras, Serena. Si tiene que ver con Mamoru…

—No, Mamoru ya dijo lo que pensaba en la playa. Estoy segura de que si consideras necesario que Mamoru cambie su actitud respecto a tu vida personal, hablarás de eso con él —¿había sido muy atrevida al decir aquello?

«Tienes derecho a tener tu opinión al respecto. Darien dejó muy claro que no está preparado para pelearse con su hijo, independientemente de que quisiera tener una relación contigo».

Pero era eso. Darien no quería una relación con Serena. ¿Cuántas veces

tendría que repetírselo antes de poder asimilarlo? Y Darien no era un hombre malo. Simplemente era un hombre que la había besado y que después había decidido que no había sido buena idea. Serena estaba de acuerdo con él, entonces ¿por qué había sacado el tema? No quería que Darien y Mamoru discutieran por culpa de ella.

—Serena, sé que ha habido momentos duros. Y que yo he provocado alguno… Me arrepiento. Pero ¿no quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Voy a perder mi casa. El padre de Rini resultó no ser una buena persona —Serena no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que no fue demasiado tarde y quizá no debería haberlo admitido ante Darien porque lo que consiguió fue que él quisiera averiguar más cosas sobre su vida—. Él no quería tener un bebé, y tampoco me quería a mí. Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada de Rini me hizo firmar un papel en el que yo aceptaba que nunca diría que él es su padre, que no le pediría apoyo, y que Rini y yo permaneceríamos fuera de su vida.

Serena había sufrido mucho y tenía que tener cuidado para no sufrir otra vez.

En algún momento de su relación con Darien se había olvidado de ello. Darien frunció el ceño, la agarró del brazo y la guio hasta la cocina.

—Si él es el padre de tu hija, te debe su apoyo. Al menos, un apoyo económico hasta que Rini sea mayor de edad.

—Lo sé —y Serena lo sabía. Y también sabía que Darien nunca se comportaría como había hecho Seiya Kou. Pero no quería comparar a Darien con Seiya Solo quería que no volvieran a hacerle daño. Suspiró y dijo:

—En teoría, así es como debería ser, pero él me dejó claro que no quería saber nada de nosotras. De todos modos, yo pensé que sería una influencia horrible para Rini. Firmé el acuerdo y pensé que había sido muy lista porque conseguí que nos comprara la casa y así tendría un lugar para criar a Rini.

Serena le había indicado a Darien cuál era su casa durante el trayecto de regreso de la playa.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Él compró la casa, pero no me dijo que tenía una deuda con el ayuntamiento y que incluía diez años de interés no pagados —Serena se sentía estúpida por haber permitido que eso sucediera—. Kelvin, el concejal, dice que han estado enviando notificaciones acerca de que había que pagar esa deuda y sus intereses, pero esas notificaciones llegaban a una dirección que se había inventado el padre de Rini. Finalmente, Kelvin decidió enviar una notificación a la dirección donde se encuentra la propiedad. Así es como yo me he enterado.

Darien asintió.

—¿La notificación te ha llegado a ti directamente?

—Sí. Hace un par de semanas —Serena tragó saliva. No quería mostrar su nerviosismo, pero le resultaba imposible—. La casa no vale mucho, Darien. Ya la has visto. Está a las afueras del pueblo. El jardín comunitario me sirve para cuando cuido a los niños, pero la casa en sí es muy pequeña y sencilla. Debo más de un tercio de su valor al ayuntamiento. El padre de Rini ha desaparecido y me han dado hasta final de mes para pagar la deuda o sacarán la casa a la venta.

—¿Has hablado con un abogado? No puedes perder tu casa. No es justo.

—Ayer recibí dos cartas mientras cuidaba a los otros niños. Una era del abogado con el que contacté para decirme que no han podido encontrar la manera de ayudarme sin que tenga que pagar. No puedo pagarles los honorarios, así que, se acabó. La otra carta era de Kelvin, rechazando mi petición acerca de la posibilidad de pagar la deuda en varios plazos. Dice que el ayuntamiento va a ejercer su derecho a recuperar el dinero mediante la venta de la propiedad. El valor de la casa en el mercado es irrelevante mientras que puedan recuperar el dinero con la venta. Al parecer, el ayuntamiento ya tiene un comprador interesado.

—Te ayudaré. Tiene que haber otras…

—No es tu responsabilidad, Darien —Serena negó con la cabeza.

Darien se volvió para sacar unas tazas y preparó un té.

—Serena, tú me sacaste de un apuro al ofrecerme tu ayuda. Yo conozco a un abogado que ha trabajado muchas veces para mí. Déjame que le pida que eche un vistazo a tu caso. Él podrá decirnos si hay algo que se pueda hacer —levantó la mano—. Y antes de que digas nada sobre el dinero, te diré que no me cobrará. El año pasado se hizo cargo del bufete de su tío. Me pidió ayuda para aclarar la situación financiera y le hice el favor. Me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba algo se lo pidiera, así que permíteme que le pida el favor.

—¿No te lo estarás inventando para no herir mi orgullo? —Serena no sería capaz de tolerar tal cosa. Para nada. Lo miró a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que no cambie nada, Serena, pero necesitas saber cuál es tu situación legal. ¿Qué te parece si lo llamo ahora y le explicas el caso?

Darien tomó su silencio como una afirmación y se dirigió al despacho. Serena necesitaba su ayuda. Pero ella no esperaba tanta generosidad por su parte justo cuando intentaba sentirse dolida con él por…

«¿Por qué, Serenity? ¿Por no enfrentarse a su hijo y decirle que tiene derecho a tener una relación contigo? Tú ya sabes que esa relación es peligrosa porque ya te han hecho daño una vez y sería absurdo meterte en algo así cuando también trabajas para él».

—Serena, el abogado está al teléfono. Se llama Andrew Furuhata—dijo Darien desde la puerta del despacho—. Cuéntale lo que me has contado a mí.

Darien observó a Serena entrar en el despacho. Él salió de allí y cerró la puerta. ¿Qué clase de canalla podía haberla tratado así y meterla en ese lío? ¿Obligarla a firmar que desaparecería de su vida con su bebé y, de paso, tenderle una trampa para que no tuviera un techo bajo el que vivir un año más tarde?

Darien deseaba encontrar a aquel hombre y obligarlo a que se responsabilizara de sus actos.

«Ya, claro. ¿Y tú la has tratado perfectamente durante todo el tiempo que ha trabajado para ti?»

No lo había hecho, pero desde luego su intención no había sido hacerle

daño a Serena a propósito. Nunca intentaría hacer tal cosa.

—Ya he terminado de hablar —dijo Serena al entrar en la cocina minutos más tarde.

Estaba pálida, pero parecía serena.

—Gracias, Darien, por darme la oportunidad de hablar con tu abogado. Me ha pedido que le envíe alguna información que tengo que buscar en mi casa. ¿Te importaría si fuera a buscarla ahora? Rini está dormida.

—Por supuesto —Darien deseaba abrazarla para consolarla. Y eso lo confundía. Estaba convencido de que no estaba bien interesarse por Serena Tsukino de otro modo que no fuera porque era su empleada.

«Estás evitando el tema, Darien. ¿Por qué crees que Mamoru se opone tanto a que te sientas interesado por Serena? Él cree que solo deberías sentir algo por su madre y…».

¿Y si Darien quería sentir algo más por otra persona?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Serena asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Volveré enseguida.

Serena condujo hasta su casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría conservarla? ¿La perdería? ¿Qué trabajo podría conseguir para mantener a Rini cuando lo único que sabía hacer era cuidar niños? Serena aparcó el coche junto a su casa y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—Busca los papeles. Rini está durmiendo en casa de Darien. No puedes perder tiempo —se dijo. Después sacó una caja y buscó la copia del acuerdo que había firmado con Seiya Kou y todos los documentos relacionados con la casa.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba saliendo del despacho de Darien otra vez.

Había enviado toda la documentación por fax y el abogado le había dicho que se pondría en contacto con ella más tarde, o al día siguiente.

—Uy, oigo que Rini se está despertando —dijo Serena—. Gracias, Darien, por dejarme utilizar tu fax y contactar con tu abogado.

Serena se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Rini.

—¿Vamos a llevar a los niños a la feria? Sé que están deseando ir esta tarde.

Nada más pronunciar sus palabras, se sonrojó. ¿Acababa de asumir que Darien y ella llevarían a los niños a la feria? ¿Como si fueran una familia y Serena tuviera derecho a sugerir ese tipo de cosas?

—Quiero decir que estaré encantada de llevarlos. Solo me preocupa que sea como en la playa. Imagino que lo pasarán mejor si no tenemos que estar todo el rato juntos, pero si voy sola con ellos no dejaré que se desperdiguen por toda la feria. ¿Tienes tiempo, Darien?

—Iremos todos. Después recuperaré el tiempo si es necesario. Solo estaremos unas horas —Darien miró hacia el exterior—. Iré a buscar a los chicos. Sospecho que mientras convenzo a Endymion de que se cambie de rota antes de irnos, tú ya tendrás a las niñas preparadas.

Y fueron todos juntos a la feria.

Serena se encontró con los hijos de una familia del pueblo y les presentó a Endymion y a Mamoru. Los niños mantuvieron una conversación durante el espectáculo de toros.

—Ésos son toros —le dijo Serena a Amy, quien comentó que los toros no le interesaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué no venís a casa un día? —uno de los niños invitó a Mamoru y a

Endymion—. Tenemos montones de juegos de ordenador y otras cosas.

—¿Podemos ir, papá? —preguntó Endymion.

—Si sus padres nos llaman para decirnos que les parece bien, sí. Darien les entregó una tarjeta con su número de móvil y después cada uno continuó su camino.

Serena caminaba junto a Darien empujando el carrito de Rini, tratando de no pensar en que debían de parecer una familia. No lo eran. Era dos familias distintas y, sobre todo, ella era la empleada de Darien.

—Vamos a ésa, papá —Endymion señaló hacia una atracción que a Serena le daba vértigo solo con mirarla—. Tiene que ser la mejor.

Serena llevó a las niñas a varios puestos de artesanía antes de ir a buscar a Darien y a sus hijos otra vez.

—Papá, ¿me subes a esa atracción? ¿Por favor? Quiero subir, pero no

sola —preguntó Amy mientras Endymion y Mamoru hacían cola para otra atracción.  
Lita estaba señalando una atracción para más pequeños.

—Yo iré contigo, Lita —se ofreció Amy—. A Minako también le gustará.

Al final, las tres niñas esperaron la cola para subirse con su padre.

—Vamos a ver cómo se divierten Mamoru y Endymion mientras esperamos, Rini

—Serena empujó el carrito y observó como los niños se sentaban en sus puestos. Al momento, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en dirección al cielo.

Dos vueltas más tarde, se oyó un chirrido estridente. El encargado de la atracción gritó y la atracción se detuvo de golpe.

—Oh, cielos —Mamoru y Endymion se habían quedado en lo alto. No estaban seguros allí arriba. Solo estaban sujetos por una barra.

Rini se había quedado dormida en el carrito. Darien estaba en la otra atracción con sus hijas.

Serena vio a una vecina que estaba cerca.

—Señora O'Donnell, ¿podría cuidar un momento a mi hija? Los niños que cuido se han quedado atrapados ahí arriba.

La mujer se quedó con Rini mientras Serena corría a la base de la atracción.

—Mamoru, Endymion, ¡no os mováis! Estoy aquí.

—Esto no me gusta, Serena —dijo Endymion con voz temblorosa—. Se mueve mucho.

A Serena tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Miró al encargado y vio que estaba con otro hombre tratando de arreglar el mecanismo de la

atracción. Serena miró a los niños y gritó de nuevo.

—Mamoru está contigo, Endymion. Él no permitirá que te pase nada, ¿verdad, Mamoru?

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mamoru y se relajó al ver que el niño le decía a su hermano que estarían bien.

—No nos vamos a caer, Endymion. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar tranquilos y agarrarnos fuerte si este cacharro empieza a moverse otra vez.

Serena se fijó en que el niño se esforzaba por no mostrar su propia preocupación a su hermano y se alegró. Después, se dirigió hasta el encargado de la atracción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Esos niños que están ahí arriba están a mi cargo.

—No pasa nada. Por favor, échese a un lado —dijo el encargado—. Estará solucionado enseguida.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a una grúa para bajarlos a todos. No me gusta el aspecto que tiene esto —señaló hacia lo que Serena ya había visto, un pedazo de metal roto y un montón de dientes del engranaje fuera de su sitio.

¿Podía ocurrir un accidente grave?

—Llamen a una grúa ahora mismo —dijo Serena.

El encargado miró a Serena antes de que el otro hombre le dijera en voz baja.

—Será terrible si cualquiera de ellos entra en pánico e intenta bajarse,

Jack. Llama a una grúa. Serena se quedó cerca hasta que oyó que llamaban a la grúa. Después habló con Mamoru y con Endymion otra vez y les dijo que su padre llegaría enseguida. La atracción de Darien también se había detenido y él estaba de camino.

—La grúa va a venir para bajaros a todos.

Después de decirles aquello, Serena sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a la policía. Les explicó lo que había sucedido y les pidió que se acercaran.

La policía y la grúa llegaron enseguida. Darien y las niñas se reunieron con Serena y ella les explicó lo que había sucedido. Se quedó con las pequeñas mientras Darien iba a hablar con sus hijos y le dio las gracias a la señora O'Donnell por cuidar de su hija.

—Oh, no quiero verlo —dijo Serena agarrándose al brazo de Darien minutos

más tarde. A Endymion y a Mamoru los estaban trasladando a la grúa para bajarlos.

—¿Estáis bien? —Darien les preguntó a sus hijos y escuchó cómo Endymion le

contaba el miedo que había pasado.

—Mamoru se ha portado de maravilla con él, Darien —dijo Serena—. Lo ha tranquilizado hasta que tú has llegado.

—Gracias, Mamoru —Darien abrazó a sus hijos—. Tengo que hablar con el encargado y con la policía. Esto no debía de haber sucedido y quiero saber por qué ha pasado.

—Papá… Ha sido Serena la que ha hecho que llamaran a la grúa, y la que ha llamado a la policía —dijo Mamoru, agarrado al brazo de su padre.

—Gracias —Darien miró a Serena un instante, antes de acercarse a la policía

y al encargado.

—Papá va a enfadarse mucho —dijo Endymion.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Endymion —dijo Serena. En ese momento, también miró a Mamoru y sonrió. El niño estuvo a punto de sonreír también antes de mirar hacia otro lado…

Darien terminó lo que tenía que hacer y se reunió de nuevo con ellos.

—Ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo. La policía tiene mi número de teléfono. Vamos a casa.

* * *

**Bueno ultimamente no se me esta dando mucho el tiempo para subir capitulo pero no se preocupen seguire haciendolo :D**  
**Gracias a todos los qe estan siguiendo la historia :D y bueno dejen sus comentarios ^^ Qe les parece Mamoru? parece qe las cosas entre el y Serena estan llendo mejor no? Y darien y serena bueno tal parece qe ya no pueden ocultarse la verdad sobre sus sentimientos **  
**BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BESOS**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos ! Bueno soy nueva en esto de adaptar una historia y subirla asi que no duden en corregir algo o hacerme criticas !  
Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Papá está muy nervioso por lo que ha pasado en la feria —le comentó Amy a Serena más tarde—. Ha estado hablando con la policía casi media tarde. Si no está llamando por teléfono está pendiente de Mamoru y de Endymion. Pero están bien, ¿verdad, Serena?

—Sí, Amy. Están bien —Serena estaba segura de que los niños estaban mejor que los adultos. Se habían llevado un buen susto. Al final no había pasado nada terrible y todo había salido bien. Endymion ya se lo había contado por teléfono a los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en la feria.

Pero Darien tenía que averiguar por qué había sucedido y asegurarse de que alguien se hiciera responsable y de que no volviera a ocurrir. Entretanto, Serena tenía que dar de cenar a todo el mundo y acostar a los niños, al menos, a los más pequeños. Ése era su trabajo.

—He de preparar la cena. Confieso que también he estado un poco despistada. Me asusté mientras estaban allí arriba.

—Deberías darnos pizza —Amy miró hacia la terraza, donde estaban Mamoru y Endymion.

Los niños estaban hablando en lugar de montando en bicicleta. Quizá ya habían tenido bastantes emociones para ese día.

Amy continuó hablando.

—Papá suele darnos algo especial si hemos tenido un día duro. Aunque él no querrá cenar hasta más tarde. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago cuando pasan cosas así.

Al final terminaron dándoles pizza a los niños. Serena dijo que prefería

cenar un poco más tarde si a Darien le parecía bien. Él dijo que sí y desapareció en su despacho para tratar de poner al día su trabajo mientras Serena preparaba a los niños para meterlos en la cama. Mamoru dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta. Cuando todos estaban en sus dormitorios, Serena dudó un instante y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Está bien, Mamoru? ¿No tienes secuelas de la aventura de esta tarde?

—Sí, estoy bien —parecía un poco despistado.

El ruido de un bebé se oyó a través del interfono que Serena llevaba en el

bolsillo.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa. Me temo que a Rini le va a costar dormirse esta noche.

Serena fue a ver a su hija y después se ocupó de la colada y recogió la cocina antes de ir a ver a Darien. Lo encontró justo cuando él volvía de comprobar que los niños estuvieran bien.

—Están todos dormidos —dijo él, y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Pareces enfadado, y con motivo. ¿Qué te ha dicho la policía acerca del incidente de la feria?

—Que sancionarán a los dueños y probablemente les retiren la licencia. Al parecer han cometido una negligencia.

—Entonces espero que les pongan una buena multa. ¿Quieres que pidauna pizza para nosotros, Darien?

—La he pedido antes de ir a ver a los niños. Debe de estar a punto de llegar. ¿Podremos cenar como si estuviéramos en una isla desierta sin que nada nos preocupe? Sabes, me encantaría tener un par de horas para poder relajarme de verdad —frunció el ceño—. Supongo que a ti también. Lo siento. Con lo que ha pasado con Mamoru y Endymion me olvidé de que estabas esperando la llamada de mi abogado.

—Está bien. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy.

Serena intentaba que no fuera así, pero no conseguía dejar de fijarse en aquel hombre. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que habían compartido y deseaba que volviera a suceder a pesar de que sabía que no debía ocurrir.

—No conozco ninguna isla desierta cerca de aquí —trató de sonreír—. Cuando Amy quiere escapar se va a la casita del árbol.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre y Darien miró a Serena pensativo. Fue a abrir la puerta y regresó momentos más tarde con la pizza.

—¿Por qué no? Hay una botella de mosto en la nevera. Nos comeremos la pizza y nos olvidaremos del día durante un rato. Cuando Serena lo miró, añadió:

—Tienes el intercomunicador, y sabes que una vez que mis hijos se duermen haría falta una alarma de incendio para despertarlos, así que no te preocupes.

—Nunca he comido en una casa en un árbol.

Cuando subieron a la casita, Serena suspiró.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Sí. Parece que Amy ha invitado a alguien a tomar el té aquí arriba —

Darien miró alrededor de la habitación y se quedó en silencio. Serena se fijó en que había una manta de picnic extendida en el suelo, unos cojines y algunas flores del jardín en un bote de plástico.

—Qué vista tan bonita hay desde la ventana. Se ven un montón de

estrellas —dijo Serena.

Serena fingió mucho interés por las estrellas mientras Darien dejaba las cajas de la pizza en silencio. Al cabo de un momento oyó que abría la botella de mosto y que servía un poco en unos vasos de plástico. Cuando se volvió, Serena se fijó en que él tenía las orejas coloradas.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Darien…

—Al menos aquí se está tranquilo —la interrumpió él, y le entregó uno

de los vasos. No era vino con alcohol, pero Serena solo podía pensar en que la besara

otra vez. En recostarse sobre esos cojines y que Darien la besara.

—Es agradable tanto silencio. Da mucha paz.

Debía dejar de pensar en aquel lugar como un sitio romántico. Era una simple casita en un árbol. ¿Cómo podía parecerle un sitio tan romántico?

Serena abrió una de las cajas de pizza.

—Tengo mucha hambre, ¿y tú?

—Huele bien —Darien agarró un pedazo de pizza. Sus manos se rozaron.

«No pasa nada, Serena».

Comieron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

—¿Cómo va tu trabajo con el cliente de Sídney? —Serena no le había preguntado en los últimos días.

Por un lado no quería preguntárselo por si Darien le decía que ya casi lo había solucionado y que ya no la necesitaría mucho más tiempo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a otro problema económico. No estaba preparada para separarse de Darien.

Darien se terminó su pedazo de pizza y escogió otro antes de pasarle la caja a ella.

—Creo que mis clientes ya casi están completamente asesorados. La oferta de compra no debería estar muy lejos.

—Entonces no necesitarás mi ayuda durante mucho más tiempo —Serena se obligó a sonreír. Su hija y ella estarían bien y saldrían adelante aunque ella perdiera el trabajo, o incluso la casa.

—Al menos durante otro mes, Serena, si puedes —suspiró Darien—. Me las arreglaría sin ti si es que no puedes comprometerte tanto tiempo. No quiero interferir en otros planes que tengas, pero si pudieras quedarte otro mes yo tendría tiempo de solucionar este problema, los niños empezarán el colegio y, con un poco de suerte, todo se tranquilizará. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda, incluido todo lo que haces para mantener la casa.

—Espero poder encontrar suficiente trabajo para poder quedarme en Randurra, Darien. Eso es lo que intento. De hecho, me gustaría pedirte medio día de mañana para poder ir casa por casa buscando trabajo.

Él aceptó inmediatamente y Serena continuó.

—Me quedaré contigo otro mes si es posible —suspiró—. No me encuentro bien pidiéndote que me ayudes a averiguar cuáles son mis derechos con respecto a mi casa.

—Eres muy independiente. Lo comprendo —se fijó en el collar de madera que llevaba y en su escote antes de mirar a otro lado—. Pero a mí me resultaba fácil ayudarte y quería hacerlo.

—Gracias, Darien —Serena se estremeció como si Darien la hubiera acariciado. De pronto se percató de que lo único que se oía a su alrededor era el sonido de los insectos y de algún búho en la distancia. Estaban solos allí, aunque los niños estuvieran durmiendo en la casa. Estaban solos, y Serena creía queno era la única que era consciente de ello…

—Ha sido un rato agradable —Serena recogió los platos y los apiló sobre las cajas de pizza—. Llevaré esto a la casa, recogeré a Rini y me marcharé.

—Déjalo —Darien la detuvo cubriéndole la mano con la suya—. Puede quedarse aquí hasta mañana. Tienes razón, es hora de entrar en casa.

No podían quedarse allí más tiempo. Si se dejaban llevar acabarían besándose y ella no quería que él volviera a rechazarla.

Se dirigieron a la casa. Serena recogió a Rini y la metió en el coche. Poco después le mandó un mensaje a Darien diciéndole que habían llegado bien. Acostó a Rini y se metió en la cama tratando de autoafirmarse en su decisión mientras intentaba quedarse dormida. Se había interesado demasiado por Darien y había relegado su preocupación acerca de perder la casa porque no quería pensar en las opciones que tenía para sobrevivir. Marcharse de Randurra. Buscar trabajo fuera del ámbito del cuidado infantil y separarse de Rini durante el día.

Serena tenía que ir casa por casa y ver qué otros trabajos podía encontrar. Tenía que prepararse para lo que le dijera el abogado de Darien y tener un plan para enfrentarse a lo que la vida le deparara. Y tenía que olvidar todo lo que pudiera sentir por Darien y que no estuviera relacionado con su trabajo. Serena podía hacerlo todo sola. Había sobrevivido sola y seguiría sobreviviendo. Por Rini. Su decisión no tenía nada que ver con separar a la gente de su lado para que no le hicieran daño. Era a ella a quien Seiya Kou había rechazado y, al final, Darien estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Él la quería como niñera, pero no por ser quien era. Bueno, Serena tampoco lo necesitaba a él de esa manera.

¡No lo necesitaba!

* * *

Siento la tardanza pero no he tenido el tiempo de subir nada D: pero los compensare haci que hoy hay dos capis C: wuuuuuu ! jajajajaj xD como sea no olviden comentar Amo cuando comentan enserio


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todos ! Bueno soy nueva en esto de adaptar una historia y subirla asi que no duden en corregir algo o hacerme criticas !  
Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia bueno tampoco, esta es una historia de Adams Jennie ... Espero y les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y soplaba una suave brisa. Por la tarde, Darien sugirió dar un paseo hasta la presa que había en la finca para intentar pescar cangrejos.

—Papá, papá, tengo uno. ¿Qué hago con él? —Lita gritó al ver que su sedal se tensaba en el agua.

Los niños estaban colocados alrededor del agua con unas cañas de pescar artesanales clavadas en el suelo.

A Serena le parecía que aquélla era una excursión original y Darien parecía contento de salir de su despacho y pasar un rato con sus hijos.

Darien se acercó a Lita y le cubrió las manos con las suyas. Había llevado un colador de plástico de la cocina para usar a modo de red.

—Tiraremos del sedal con cuidado hasta que veamos al cangrejo en la superficie. Se sujetará con sus pinzas al trozo de salchicha. Cuando esté más cerca, lo sacaremos del agua.

Tiraron hasta que vieron al cangrejo y lo sacaron del agua.

—Las salchichas van muy bien para pescar cangrejos, papá —dijo Amy sorprendida—. Pero ¿dijiste que la carne ésa que se ha estropeado funcionaría mejor?

—Sí. Estoy casi seguro.

Serena se acercó a Darien y le susurró al oído.

—Eres un experto después de meterte en Internet para averiguar cómo se hace.

—Totalmente —Darien volvió la cabeza y sus labios casi rozaron la mejilla de Serena.

Su mirada se oscureció al posarse sobre sus labios antes de centrarse en soltar el cangrejo para que todos pudieran ver cómo volvía a meterse en el agua y desaparecía. Él no vio la mirada furiosa que les dedicó Mamoru, pero Serena sí, y ella deseó poder explicarle al niño que…

¿Qué? ¿Que no había nada entre su padre y ella? Cuando cada vez que Darien se acercaba ella sentía que se derretía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, aunque se lo propusiera.

Serena se alejó de Dan y se mantuvo apartada de él durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron pescando cangrejos. Endymion quería quedárselos para cocinarlos, pero Darien dijo que no.

—No estoy seguro de que se puedan comer —le dijo—, y no creo que yo me atreva a cocinarlos. De todos modos, esta noche haremos una hoguera, Endymion. He mirado la previsión del tiempo y podemos hacerla en un lugar seguro del jardín.

Rini se había quedado dormida en el carrito bajo la sombra de un árbol del caucho.

Serena ayudó a recoger todo lo que habían llevado y después regresaron a la casa. Endymion y Mamoru empezaron a pelear por algo que Serena no había podido oír. Darien los separó y, aunque parecía frustrado, consiguió ocultar su sentimiento.

Lita hizo una pregunta y Rini se despertó en el carrito. Para entonces, ya habían llegado a la casa y Serena no fue capaz de descubrir qué había pasado.

Después se prepararon para hacer la hoguera en el jardín. Darien le había pedido a Serena que lo ayudara, y era su trabajo hacer lo que él le pidiera independientemente de que hubiera tensión en el ambiente o no.

—Esto está muy rico —Endymion enrolló un poco de masa alrededor de su palo y lo sujetó sobre las llamas—. En éste voy a echar más sirope todavía.

—Si ya estás cubierto de sirope —comento Mamoru, mientras preparaba otro palo para poner al fuego.

—¿Por qué se llaman «gusanitos»?

—Porque se parecen a las larvas de verdad.

Serena había preparado una masa especial que se cocinaba en un palo sobre el fuego.

—Nunca imaginé que papá nos dejaría comer cosas hechas en palos — Endymion giró el palo sobre la llama.

—Aunque solo sea masa está muy bueno.

—Bueno, papá no tiene muchos escrúpulos respecto a cierta gente y lo que quieren hacer —murmuró Mamoru.

Serena lo oyó, y por la cara que puso Darien, él también.

—Vete a tu habitación, Mamoru. Eso está totalmente fuera de lugar. Ya has terminado aquí fuera por esta noche —le ordenó Darien.

Mamoru miró a su padre un instante, tiró el palo al fuego y se marchó. Endymion miró a su padre.

—No pretendía meterlo en un lío.

—Déjalo, Endymion. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

La velada familiar continuó, pero para Serena ya no fue divertida. La hoguera se fue consumiendo y los niños entraron en la casa para lavarse y acostarse. Solo quedaron Serena y Darien y él comenzó a echar arena sobre las brasas.

—Recogeré a mi pequeña y nos iremos a casa, Darien. Me alegro de que pudieras sacar tiempo para pasar un rato con los niños. Mañana tendrás un día ocupado en el despacho o en Sídney.

La expresión de Darien hizo que Serena se callara.

—La auditoría ha terminado. Puedo pasar en casa el resto de las vacaciones escolares y hacer lo que pueda para que los chicos estén preparados cuando empiece el colegio.

—Eso es estupendo —Darien le había pedido que trabajara para él un mes más, pero sin tanta presión todo sería distinto para él—. Ahora estaréis mejor, Darien. Y los niños se acostumbrarán a estar aquí.

—Parece una despedida —dijo él.

—Ya no necesitarás mi ayuda. No puedo permitir que sigas pagándome si no me necesitas.

—Quiero que sigas trabajando para mí, Serena.

—Estaré bien. Los niños de siempre volverán a quedarse conmigo los sábados y tengo otros nuevos a quien cuidar.

—Eso está bien, Serena. Pero sigo queriendo que te quedes aquí —suspiró Darien—. A veces no es fácil encontrar el equilibrio. Con el trabajo que te mencioné antes, realizar las tareas de la casa y cuidar de Minako durante un par de días mientras los demás están en el colegio es algo que necesitaré que hagas.

—Te ayudaré, Darien. Por supuesto que te ayudaré mientras me necesites.

—Bien. Eso está muy bien —no quería que Serena se enterara de lo aliviado que se sentía.

Estaba pensando en sus hijos, y en asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien para ellos. En ayudar a Serena durante el proceso y en ayudarse a sí mismo, porque lo que le había dicho era verdad.

«¿Y Mamoru, Darien? ¿Estás pensando en Mamoru cuando tomas esta decisión?»

Mamoru tendría que respetar su elección. Darien no había ido a ver a su hijo después de haberlo mandado a casa. Iría a verlo antes de acostarse, pero si Mamoru estaba despierto no creía que pudiera avanzar nada hablando con él.

«Estás evitando hacer eso porque no quieres enfrentarte a lo que Mamoru está sintiendo. Él está celoso por el hecho de que muestres interés en alguien que no sea su madre. No quiere que sustituyas a Rei por Serena».

Darien no quería ir por ese camino. Eso era lo que Mamoru no llegaba a comprender. Darien había luchado y seguía luchando contra la atracción que sentía hacia Serena.

—Buenas noches, Serena —trató de no sonar distante, simplemente profesional. No estaba seguro de si lo había conseguido.

—Buenas noches, Darien. Supongo que te veré por la mañana.

Serena se puso en pie y se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

**WUUUUUUU! ho capitulo doblee yeiiii aunqe casi un mes sin publicar pero... asdasasd losiento mucho realmente no me daba el tiempo y aunqe digan: imposible porqe estas de vacacioness, si bueno estoy de vacaciones pero tengo que limpiar y ademas trabajar y cuando llego lo unico que qiero es dormir, lo siento pero les juro qe me dare el tiempo de estar actualizando, ademas ya va acabar la historia u.u si lo se es triste  
Bueno nos leemos pronto besoooos C:**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Lo siento —Serena respiró hondo—. Estoy impresionada. No puedo

creerlo.  
Un hombre y una mujer se habían bajado de un coche justo cuando ella

se disponía a entrar en la casa. Era sábado. Serena tenía a Rini en brazos y mientras la mujer miraba a Serena y luego al bebé, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió.

—Sentimos habernos presentado de esta manera —comentó el hombre, que también parecía nervioso—. Tenemos que hablar con usted, si nos lo permite. Cuando nos enteramos de que se suponía que estaría aquí, decidimos venir conduciendo desde Sídney. Ni siquiera sabíamos si podríamos encontrarla, o si todo esto era de verdad.

Se presentaron como Ikuko y Kenji Kou. Eran los padres de Seiya y según decían habían contratado un detective privado para encontrarla. No habían tenido éxito, pero el detective sí había encontrado la casa que Seiya había comprado para Serena, y se había enterado de que en ella vivía una mujer joven con una niña.

—¿Qué les hizo pensar…?

—¿Que aquí encontraríamos a nuestra nieta? —preguntó Ikuko—. Hace un año, Seiya se emborrachó una noche en nuestra casa. Había llevado a un amigo suyo con él. Le oímos decirle a su amigo que había sido padre, pero que nunca se responsabilizaría de la criatura. Desde entonces hemos estado buscando la manera de encontrarla.

Las palabras acerca de su hijo habían sido duras, pero tras ellas se percibía vergüenza y ¿esperanzas de conocer a su nieta? Serena apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de la mujer.

—Ustedes no son responsables de los actos de su hijo Seiya, señora Kou. Quizá deberíamos entrar.

Serena preparó una taza de té para la pareja. Kenji Kou se parecía mucho a Seiya pero, al parecer, solo en el físico.

Seiya comenzó la conversación.

—Sabemos que no nos debes nada, Serenity. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto —Serena dejó a Rini en el suelo para que gateara.

—Y tú llámanos Ikuko y Kenji —continuó el padre—. Esperamos que a pesar de cómo se comportó Seiya contigo, nos permitas que desempeñemos el papel de abuelos con tu hija.

—No sé qué decir —Serena no sabía cómo aliviar el nudo de sorpresa y esperanza que se le había formado en el pecho. Respiró hondo y susurró—. De veras es lo que queréis?

Estuvieron hablando tres horas. Tres horas que fueron muy emotivas para Serena y para los abuelos, pero no para Rini. La niña estaba jugando alrededor de la casa y no sabía que era el centro de atención. Serena cambió el pañal de su hija mientras Kenji y Ikuko hablaban en la cocina. Cuando regresó, respiró hondo una vez más y permitió que Ikuko tomara a Rini en brazos. La mujer sostuvo a la pequeña mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Kenji también tuvo a Rini entre sus brazos unos momentos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y se la entregó a Serena de nuevo.

—Creo que hablabais en serio —Serena miró a Ikuko a los ojos—. Espero

que me perdonéis por haber dudado, pero Seiya…

—No se portó bien contigo —fue Kenji quien completó la frase—. Nuestro hijo compró esta casa para ti, pero firmó un acuerdo con el ayuntamiento sobre las cargas atrasadas.

—Yo firmé un acuerdo con tu hijo respecto a que me mantendría alejada de su vida a cambio de que me comprara la casa.

—Y él te condenó al ocultarte que la casa tenía cargas —Ikuko cerró los ojos un instante antes de dirigirse a su marido—. Tenemos que arreglar todo esto, Kenji. No podemos permitir que nuestro hijo haya tratado así a esta joven.

Se ofrecieron a pagar las cargas de la casa.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagan. No es su responsabilidad.

—Hablaremos de eso más adelante. Es probable que ya te hayamos ocupado demasiado tiempo por hoy, pero te agradecemos que nos hayas recibido y nos hayas permitido conocer a nuestra nieta.

—Ha sido una sorpresa —pero Serena quería perderlos. Eran unos abuelos que querían conocer a Rini. Serena tenía que darles una oportunidad—. ¿Vais a quedaros a pasar la noche por aquí? —preguntó.

—Tenemos una habitación reservada en un hotel del centro —Ikuko se puso en pie—. Vamos, Kenji. Ya hemos agotado bastante a esta pobre chica y parece que nuestra nieta tiene sueño —se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Nos permitirás que vengamos mañana? Necesitarás un tiempo para pensar en todo esto, pero nos encantaría llegar a conocerte y tener la oportunidad de participar un poco en la vida de nuestra nieta, si es que nos lo permites. Serena aceptó una segunda visita y les explicó que tendría que ser temprano porque después tenía que ir a trabajar. Se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y después la pareja se marchó. Serena metió a Rini en la cuna y, cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida, se acostó también. No podía permitir que esas personas le pagaran la deuda. No estaba bien. Pero ¿permitir que formaran parte de la vida de Ella? Eso sería maravilloso para su hija.

Cierto sentimiento de soledad inundó su corazón. Porque eso sería estupendo para su hija, pero Serena no tenía ningún parentesco con Ikuko y Kenji. Por supuesto, eso no importaba. Tenía la oportunidad de darle algo especial a Rini. Eso era lo importante.

«Duérmete, Serena Tsukino. Mañana volverán los abuelos de tu hija».

—¡La tía Michiru y el tío Haruka! —exclamó Mamoru y todos los Chiba bajaron

a recibirlos. Serena también llegaba en ese momento.

—Hola, Darien. Hemos decidido darte una sorpresa —dijo Michiru al salir del coche.

Los niños se agruparon alrededor de ellos y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

—Creía que seguíais de viaje —Darien habló mientras observaba a Serena sacando a Rini del coche—. Me alegro de veros.

Michiru le explicó que habían terminado el viaje un poco antes de lo previsto. Se cubrió el vientre con la mano mientras Haruka continuó la conversación.

—Teníamos tiempo y hemos decidido venir, Darien —Haruka miró hacia Serena y su hija.

—Ven a conocer a mi hermana y a mi cuñado, Serena —Darien se acercó a ella—. Michiru, Haruka ésta es Serena Tsukino. Serena ha estado ayudándome con la casa y con los niños durante un tiempo mientras yo solucionaba un asunto en Sídney.

—Ah —Michiru estrechó la mano de Serena mientras Haruka asentía y sonreía. Michiru volvió a mirar a Darien—. ¿Cómo ha sido eso? Se suponía que podrías tener tiempo libre mientras os instalabais.

Darien les explicó todo y entraron en la casa. Michiru había llevado algunos regalitos para los niños y se los dio antes de sentarse con su marido para tomarse un té con Darien y Serena.

Serena preparó las tazas y dijo:

—Puedo cuidar de los niños mientras os ponéis al día.

—Quédate —sonrió Michiru—. Me gustará conocerte.

Al principio Darien pensó que Serena podía sentirse abrumada por la visita repentina de sus parientes, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más importante que la agobiaba. «Está preocupada por la posibilidad de perder su casa. Eso es más que

suficiente».

Darien había estado pensando en eso. Quería ayudarla y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

—¿Darien? Te he preguntado si lo permitirías —la pregunta de Michiru hizo que Darien tratara de recordar la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que él se dejara llevar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres llevarte a los niños a dormir a Sídney? —pestañeó.

—Estaría bien mimarlos un poco y así tú tendrías un respiro —Michiru volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el salón—. No quiero dejar de formar parte de sus vidas ahora que os habéis mudado y ya no necesitas mi ayuda — miró a Serena antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermano—. Y me alegro de que por fin hayas buscado a alguien que te ayude con la casa y los niños. Es demasiado para una persona que trabaja todo el día.

—¿Podemos ir, papá? ¿Por favor, por favor? —Lita había oído la invitación y había entrado en la cocina. Al instante, los otros cuatro Chiba estaban allí también.

Darien aceptó. Recogieron las cosas necesarias y Michiru los metió a todos en la furgoneta de Darien. Dejó su coche allí y lo recogería cuando devolviera a los niños. Darien y Serena permanecieron en silencio en la terraza mientras Rini se

acercaba gateando hasta Serena y balbuceaba.

—Todo está bien, Rini. Se han ido de viaje con sus tíos —Serena tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le acarició el cabello—. Te sigues asustando cuando viene gente desconocida, ¿verdad?

Cuando Darien se disponía a preguntarle qué quería decir, Serena volvió la cabeza y se dirigió a él.

—Ahora que tu familia se ha ido dos días, ¿sigues queriendo que venga, Darien?

«Cada vez más».

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me ayudes a trabajar en el jardín esta mañana? Y quizá podrías cocinar algo esta tarde mientras yo desmonto las cajas de la mudanza y llamo para que se las lleven a reciclar. No imaginaba que Michiru pudiera echar tanto de menos a los niños.

Serena sonrió y meció a Rini en sus brazos.

—Me ha caído muy bien, Darien. Parece buena persona. Y tú cuñado también.

Le puso crema protectora y un sombrero a Ella, la metió en el parque de juegos que estaba a la sombra, se arremangó y comenzaron a trabajar en el jardín mientras el sol todavía estaba bajo en el horizonte.

* * *

Bueno se que me estoy demorando mucho pero estoy enferma y diran pfff eso qe? puedes segir! Lose Lo se perooo parece qe tengo tos ferina u.u WAAAAAA sabia qe algun dia moriria pero no esperaba qe fuera tan pronto ademas quiero segir viva para ver la nueva temporada de Sailor Moon!  
pero hay noticias buenas ^^ falta muy poco para que esta historia acabe *-* jajajaj creo qe es lo unico bueno qe tengo hasta ahorita ._. emm... Nos leemoss pronto!


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Rini se ha quedado dormida. Se había echado una siesta pero, al parecer, ver gente moviendo cajas es agotador para las niñas de un año — Serena hizo el comentario y entró en la habitación—. Intentaré trabajar un poco más, Darien, antes de irme a casa…

—Déjalo ya —Darien la miró mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor

—. De hecho, ¿te apetece ver la televisión conmigo? Serena dudó un instante, pero al mirar la pantalla preguntó:

—¿Es el programa que creo que es?

Él había encontrado una comedia que a Serena le encantaba. Darien gesticuló para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

—Ven a verla. Hoy hemos trabajado duro y nos lo hemos ganado. Serena se sentó a su lado. Terminó esa comedia y empezó otra y después eligieron dos películas de la colección de DVDs. Para la segunda, Serena llevó cacao y galletas y, por algún motivo, terminaron sentándose más cerca. Ella notaba el hombro de Darien contra el suyo.

Había un montón de motivos por los que debería regresar a casa, pero no era capaz de ponerse en pie. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más conscientes eran el uno del otro.

A mitad de la película, Darien la miró y ella volvió la cabeza. Él apagó la televisión y dejó el mando a distancia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Serena? Creía que me lo estaba inventando, que no podía ser, que no podía desearte tanto como te deseo, pero no se nos pasa, ¿a qué no?

—No. No se nos pasa.

Entonces, él la besó y Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó también. Ella lo deseaba. Lo había hecho desde el primer día en que se conocieron y estaba cansada de luchar contra sus sentimientos, cansada de contenerse cuando lo que deseaba y necesitaba era estar entre sus brazos.

—Trabajas para mí, Serena, y eres mucho más joven. No quiero hacerte sentir…

«No lo hagas, Serenity. No te impliques emocionalmente y no permitas que esto termine como puede terminar. No significará lo mismo para él».

—Esto es lo que quiero, Darien —dijo con firmeza—. Quiero estar entre tus brazos esta noche. No tiene que ser más que eso. Solo esta noche…

Darien le acarició el cabello y la miró a los ojos. Ella se percató de que en su mirada había preguntas, preocupaciones, deseo e incertidumbre. Darien respiró hondo y la besó de manera apasionada.

Serena se derritió entre sus brazos y le acarició el torso a través de su camiseta. Darien olía a loción de afeitar y masculinidad. Ella cerró los ojos y ni se percató de que la dulzura de sus besos había atravesado las paredes que había construido alrededor de su corazón.

—Serena —Darien se levantó del sofá. Tenía que llevarla a su cama y terminar lo que habían empezado. Después… Después todo terminaría. Serena lo había dicho. Ella sabía lo que quería y ¿qué había de malo en ello?

Darien intentó centrarse en el momento. Retiró la colcha de su cama y después agarró las manos de Serena y las colocó sobre su pecho. Ella le quitó la camiseta y le rozó la piel con las uñas. El deseo se apoderó de Darien. Le temblaban las manos al retirar el top que llevaba Serena. Sintió un nudo en su interior, pero Serena lo miró a los ojos y su mirada era cálida y acogedora.

Serena se quitó la falda y Darien le quitó el resto de la ropa despacio, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. La tumbó en la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos…

—Darien. Por favor —Serena lo agarró por los hombros, deseando que la poseyera.

Los ojos de Darien estaban llenos de deseo y pasión contenida. Serena quería que le entregara todo aquello. Se ofreció a él y cuando Darien consiguió que ambos alcanzaran el zenit, Serena lo miró a los ojos y notó que su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente. Sospechaba que había permitido que Darien encontrara el camino hasta esa parte interior que ella había decidido proteger después de su relación con Seiya.

—Quédate, Serena —él le acarició el cuerpo para calmarla.

Serena sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazó. Darien se quedó dormido y ella permaneció quieta y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar porque ya había pensado sobre muchas cosas en su vida y no había encontrado respuesta. Tenía esperanzas tras haber conocido a los abuelos de Rini y sabía que sobreviviría en cualquier casa que tuviera que vivir.

¿Continuaría trabajando para Darien? ¿Sería mejor que se marchara después de lo que había sucedido aquella noche? ¿Cómo podía marcharse cuando él le estaba proporcionando la manera de subsistir?

¡Tenía que haber pensado en eso antes de haber hecho el amor con él!

Pero Serena no se arrepentía. Presionó el rostro contra el pecho de Darien y no se arrepintió de nada.

—Buenos días. Me he despertado al oír a Rini y pensé que ya podía preparar el desayuno y hacer la lista de la compra. Si me das la tarjeta, me llevaré a Rini conmigo al supermercado. Necesitas víveres para cuando regresen los niños, y puede que tu hermana y tu cuñado decidan quedarse también.

Serena dejó una taza de té frente a Darien y le acercó la leche y los cereales. Se agachó para tomar a Rini en brazos, la sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a darle su papilla. Serena estaba concentrada en su tarea, pero le temblaba la mano.

—Serena —Darien no sabía qué decir. Estaba asombrado por cómo se había sentido al hacer el amor con ella. Darien había tratado de convencerse de que no era más que una relación sexual. Él se sentía atraído por ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no solo había sido sexo.

—¡Gu! —Rini se movió en el regazo de Serena y su madre la dejó en el suelo.

Serena siguió sin mirar a Darien. ¿Qué podía decirle? Darien ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Lo que habían compartido lo había impresionado, pero se sentía culpable y no quería enfrentarse a ese sentimiento.

—Gu-gu…

Darien miró justo a tiempo de ver a Rini de pie agarrada a la pata de la silla donde estaba Serena. La pequeña estiró una mano hacia él y después la se tambaleó hacia delante. Serena la miró boquiabierta. Darien estiró las manos.

—Vamos, Rini. Mira lo que estás haciendo. Estás andando solita.

Rini dio tres pasos y medio antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Darien la agarró justo cuando estaba a punto de caer y la felicitó por sus logros.

—¿Has visto eso, Serena? Ha andado —sonrió.

—Llevaba esperando este momento —dijo Serena con orgullo. Darien le pasó a la pequeña y Serena la abrazó.

—Que niña más buena —le dijo.

Rini se rio y la abrazó también, pero Serena seguía teniendo una expresión extraña en el rostro. La había puesto al ver que Rini se dirigía hacia Darien.

Darien la observó con su hija en brazos y recordó cuando sus hijos habían sido pequeños. Se preguntaba cómo sería tener un hijo con Serena. La idea lo dejó tan asombrado que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Quería tener un hijo con Serena? Eso significaba que quería… Sonó el teléfono móvil de Darien. Era Michiru.

—Hola, Michiru. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, todos estamos bien. Solo decirte que regresaremos hoy sobre las cinco —Michiru se aclaró la garganta—. Y que… Bueno, que hemos comprado algunas cosas.

—No pasa nada —Darien sintió que se le ponían las orejas coloradas como si sintiera que su hermana sabía que Serena estaba allí y que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Pero eso había pasado y tenían que continuar con sus vidas. No iban a volver a rebasar los límites. Era lo que habían acordado, así que Darien no tenía por qué arrepentirse.

—Te veré más tarde, Darien —dijo Michiru, sin decir nada más.

Él colgó el teléfono. Por supuesto que Michiru sospecharía algo. Él ni siquiera le había pedido que le permitiera hablar con alguno de sus hijos, ni había preguntado qué había comprado, ni nada de lo que preguntaba normalmente.

—Yo… Voy a ponerme a recoger la casa, Darien. Es demasiado temprano para ir a la tienda —Serena notó que se le quebraba la voz y alzó la barbilla, No podía derrumbarse. No por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No porque Rini hubiera andado hasta Darien y Serena hubiera notado cómo se terminaban de resquebrajar las paredes que protegían su corazón. Rini se había dirigido a él con total confianza.

Serena pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así. ¡Se había enamorado de Darien! Con todo su corazón. Pero no podía amarlo. Él no se entregaría a ella de la misma manera y Serena sufriría mucho.

Serena ya había pasado por eso y Seiya Kou había resultado no ser el hombre del que ella creía que se había enamorado.

Darien era Darien. Serena no tenía dudas acerca de que era quien creía que era. Eso la preocupaba. Darien era un hombre que había amado a la mujer quehabía perdido y que nunca volvería a amar. Había pasado dieciocho años junto a Rei. ¿Cómo iba a superar la pérdida de la mujer con la que había pasado gran parte de su vida?

—Lo siento, Serena —las palabras de Darien fueron inesperadas.

Serena no quería oírlo pedir disculpas. Ella quería que no le pidiera perdón por lo sucedido, que quisiera quedarse a su lado y que encontrara la manera de que su relación pudiera continuar…

—No hace falta que digas nada…

—Creo que sí. Trabajas para mí. No debería haberte puesto en una situación que pudiera hacer que te sintieras incómoda conmigo. No quiero perderte como niñera. Incluso cuando empiecen el colegio me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo dos días a la semana…

—Lo que sucedió fue cosa de los dos —Serena había decidido que quería que pasara y por eso lo había hecho.

Darien estaba preocupado porque ella se sintiera incómoda con él, sin embargo, ¡quería que siguiera trabajando en su casa! Ella frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo serían las cosas a partir de entonces. Amaba a Darien. Estaba enamorada de él.

Y a él le gustaba ella. Quería que lo ayudara con los niños y la casa. No la quería por sí misma.

—Este trabajo me importa. Me gusta saber que te estoy ayudando. Si tú quieres que continuemos así, no veo por qué no.

Él suspiró aliviado.

«Intenta distanciarse de lo que sucedió anoche, Serenity, pero no quiere perderte por sus hijos. No interpretes nada que no hay».

Serena se excusó para marcharse. No había nada más que decir. Se había enamorado de un hombre que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría. Se llevó a Rini para cambiarle el pañal y después se dedicó a limpiar la casa y a hacer la compra. Al mediodía comieron unos sándwiches y Serena preparó un guiso para que hubiera comida hecha cuando regresaran los hijos de Darien. A media tarde, se marchó a su casa. Serena no le había contado a Darien que había recibido la visita de los padres de Seiya, pero podía esperar. No había encontrado el momento adecuado.

* * *

**Bien un segundo capitulo para que vean que los qiero mucho C: Solo no se olviden de comentar los quiero NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, BESOS **


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Serena. Soy… Darien.

—Darien. ¿Qué pasa? —Serena estaba completamente dormida cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

—No me encuentro bien. Tengo nublada la visión de un ojo. Y siento lacara extraña —respiró hondo—. Tengo… Al hospital.

—¡Oh, cielos, Darien! —Serena se puso la ropa del día anterior mientras seguía hablando—. ¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?

—Sí. Necesito que vengas.

—Enseguida voy. Despierto a Rini y voy para allá, Darien.

Serena se puso los zapatos, sacó a Rini de la cuna y corrió al coche. ¿Qué le pasaba a Darien? Le costaba mucho hablar. Parecían los síntomas de un ataque al corazón, o de una apoplejía. ¡Cualquiera de las dos era terrible!

Serena llegó a casa de Darien a tiempo de ver a Mamoru junto a los sanitarios que metían la camilla en la ambulancia. Serena se acercó todo lo que pudo, sacó a Rini y la sentó en el carrito lo más deprisa posible y corrió hasta ellos.

—¡Serena, no sé qué hacer! —soltó Mamoru sin separarse del lado de su padre. Las lágrimas inundaron su mirada y el pestañeó con fuerza para contenerlas.

—Échate a un lado y déjanos que lo metamos en la ambulancia —uno de los sanitarios se dirigió a Serena—. ¿Es usted su pareja?

—Sí —formaban un equipo de trabajo y lo amaba. Para Serena era más que suficiente. Ella rodeó a Mamoru por los hombros y lo abrazó, confiando en que no se enfadara por la mentira que había contado—. Dígame qué le pasa.

—Le darán el diagnóstico adecuado en el hospital.

—Pero usted debe de tener una idea —Serena trató de no mostrar la preocupación que sentía. Bajo su mano, notó que el hombro de Mamoru se tensaba.

—Tiene algún tipo de ataque.

—Eso es grave —dijo Mamoru.

—Nos ocuparemos de esto, Mamoru. Tu padre se pondrá bien —dijo Serena.

—Serena —Darien pronunció su nombre.

Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón y agarró la mano de Darien.

—Estoy aquí, Darien. Tienes que ir al hospital.

—¿Te ocuparás…?

—Lo haré, Darien. Me ocuparé de todo.

Serena se volvió hacia uno de los sanitarios.

—¡Por favor! —no sabía qué era lo que estaba suplicando, pero ¡no podía pasarle nada a Darien!

Él estaba relajado sobre la camilla. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y, al instante, el pequeño abrazó a su padre. Momentos después, la ambulancia salió de allí.

—Deberíamos haber ido con él —dijo Mamoru mientras entraba con Serena a la casa—. Podíamos haber despertado a los demás.

—Tengo que buscar una niñera —tenía que ir al hospital y asegurarse de que Darien recibía la mejor atención.

En poco tiempo, Serena encontró una niñera y estaba de camino al hospital.

—Gracias… Gracias por dejarme venir contigo —murmuró Mamoru mientras Serena aparcaba el coche en el parking del hospital.

—Te necesitará, Mamoru —contestó ella mientras entraban corriendo al edificio.

—Tú también estás asustada —dijo Mamoru, aclarándose la garganta.

—Sí, Mamoru, lo estoy —Serena no podía decirle que estaba más asustada porque además se había enamorado de su padre.

Para Mamoru, su padre pertenecía a su madre. Serena no podía discutírselo. Y menos en esos momentos.

—Darien Chiba —dijo ella al llegar a recepción—. Ha llegado en ambulancia.

—¿Es usted su pareja?

Serena miró a Mamoru.

—Sí.

—Lo están atendiendo. Pueden sentarse un momento.

Serena y Mamoru se sentaron.

—Quería que me contaran todo lo que le pasa, Mamoru.

—Lo sé.

Tuvieron una tensa espera hasta que les permitieron entrar a ver a Darien un momento. Una enfermera estaba continuamente a su lado, en la sala de

cuidados intensivos. Estaba pálido y tenía varios monitores conectados.

—Serena. Mamoru.

—Papá. Han tardado muchísimo en dejarnos entrar.

La enfermera les dijo que no podían quedarse mucho rato.

Serena se acercó a la cama y agarró la mano de Darien. Mamoru permaneció detrás de ella hasta que ella lo agarró y lo empujó una pizca hacia delante.

—Lo siento. Siento haberos preocupado a todos…

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

—No es tan malo, Mamoru. He tenido… —miró a la enfermera.

—Darien ha tenido lo que se llama un ataque isquémico transitorio —la enfermera miró a Serena—. Aunque asusta mucho, normalmente no quedan secuelas permanentes. Queremos hacerle unas pruebas y tomar todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarnos de que no tendrá uno más fuerte — sonrió al paciente—. ¿No es así, Darien?

—Sí. Voy a ponerme bien.

Mamoru tragó saliva y asintió.

—Claro que sí, papá —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No puede ser de otra manera.

Darien miró a Serena y después a Mamoru. Él parecía preocupado.

Serena estaba preocupada.

Mamoru estaba preocupado.

Y tenían que mantener la compostura delante de él.

—Mamoru ha sido un gran apoyo, Darien —Serena miró al niño un momento—. Y yo he buscado una niñera antes de venir aquí.

Serena había buscado a una señora para que cuidara de Rini y de los hijos de Darien, y a otra para que cuidara de los otros niños con los que trabajaba.

La enfermera dio un paso adelante.

—Voy a pedirles que se marchen —miró a Serena—. Pueden venir otra vez esta noche. Tiene que descansar.

—Tenemos que irnos, Darien —Serena no quería separarse de su lado.

Darien asintió y miró a su hijo.

—Estaré bien, Mamoru.

Cuando salieron a la recepción, Serena fue directa al mostrador.

—La enfermera nos ha explicado lo que le pasa al señor Chiba, pero me gustaría hablar con el médico y si pasara algo más me gustaría que me lo notificaran inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto —la recepcionista tomó sus datos y añadió—. Siéntense. El médico saldrá en cuanto pueda.

Esperaron sentados otra vez.

—Será mejor que me dejes hablar con el médico a solas, Mamoru.

—Por favor, deja que me quede contigo. Si hay algo… preferiría…

—Está bien, Mamoru —Serena decidió que no podía mantenerlo en ascuas porque no sería beneficioso para él. Finalmente, salió el doctor y se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Es usted su pareja?

—Sí. Serenity Tsukino —Serena señaló a Mamoru—. Éste es su hijo mayor.

—Bien. Bueno, la enfermera les ha explicado que creemos que ha sufrido un ataque isquémico transitorio.

—Y que mi padre no tendrá secuelas —intervino Mamoru.

—Normalmente es así, aunque puede causar daños permanentes en el cerebro, pero en el caso de tu padre eso no nos preocupa. Por ahora le hemos hecho varias pruebas para determinar qué ha provocado el ataque. También lo va a ver un neurólogo y cuando tengamos los resultados haremos todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos que esto no sea más que un incidente aislado.

—¿Y si volviera a pasar…?

—Probablemente sería algo más grave que esto. Darien ya nos ha contado que a lo mejor está comiendo demasiada sal y haciendo poco ejercicio. Veremos qué resultados nos dan las pruebas y lo que opina el neurólogo.

—No es muy mayor, y goza de buena salud, aunque sí come muchos paquetes de patatas fritas —dijo Serena, pero al terminar sus palabras recordó todo lo que él había sufrido durante los cuatro últimos años. Trabajando muchas horas para poder sacar a su familia de la ciudad y ocupándose de los niños…

¿Es que Darien no se daba cuenta de la presión a la que se sometía a sí mismo? ¿Eso podía haber contribuido?

—¿Por qué no se van a casa, descansan un poco y nos llaman esta tarde? —el médico posó la mano sobre el hombro de Serena—. El paciente necesita descansar, y supongo que saber que en casa todo está bajo control lo ayudará. Estaba preocupado por usted y por sus hijos.

—¡Yo me ocuparé de todos! —Serena notó que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos al ver que Darien había pensado en ella.

Se despidieron del médico y Mamoru y ella regresaron a casa.

—Serena… Siento haber sido… Siento no haberme portado muy bien contigo. Es solo que papá…

Serena se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de Mamoru antes de bajar del coche.

—Lo sé, Mamoru.

—Pero te importa de verdad, ¿no es así? —Mamoru tragó saliva—. Me refiero a que te importa de ese modo…

—Sí —Serena no encontraba motivos para ocultárselo a Mamoru—. Pero él no… Él no la quería de la misma manera. No fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Y no estaba segura de si Mamoru la había oído porque los demás niños habían salido y no paraban de preguntar. Serena ayudó a Mamoru a contestar las preguntas y esperó hasta que llegó la hora de ir a ver a Darien otra vez al hospital. Le llevó un pijama y todo lo que pensaba que podría necesitar cuando lo trasladaran a una habitación.

—¿De veras todo va bien? —preguntó Serena a la enfermera de cuidados intensivos—. He llamado varias veces hoy y me han dicho que no había habido complicaciones, pero…

—Está todo lo bien que se podía esperar —era otra enfermera y no parecía ser muy amable—. Tiene cinco minutos para verlo. Después tendrá que marcharse.

Serena se acercó a la cama de Darien. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía pálido.

—Serena, estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí, Darien —le agarró la mano—. Los niños están bien. Han estado preocupados por ti. He conseguido una niñera durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Todo está bajo control. Lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte.

—Los médicos han dicho que he tenido suerte. Me preocupan los niños, Serena. Michiru y Haruka… los quieren, pero tienen su propia vida. Y los pequeños ya perdieron a su madre. Me necesitan.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Darien. Los médicos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer para evitar…

—¿Un ataque peor? —tragó saliva—. Me han dejado muy claro que eso es lo que ocurriría si me volviera a pasar.

—Darien, por favor… Ponte bien y sigue bien.

Por sus niños. Era probable que él pensara que lo decía por sus niños, y sí, pero también lo decía por ella. Serena se inclinó hacia delante, lo abrazó con delicadeza y tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

La enfermera se acercó y le dijo que debía marcharse. Serena lo miró un instante, murmuró su nombre y le prometió que volvería por la mañana.

—Buenas noches, Darien. Te veré por la mañana.

Y así fue. Serena también fue al día siguiente por la tarde, y el siguiente día trasladaron a Darien a una habitación y pudo recibir la visita de sus hijos. Darien comenzaba a tener mejor aspecto, pero en sus ojos se veía su preocupación acerca del futuro. Serena también estaba preocupada. Había hablado con el abogado y se había enterado de que no podía hacer nada para luchar por su casa. El quinto día, Darien pudo marcharse a casa. Dos días más tarde, Serena recibió la noticia de que su casa saldría a subasta un mes después. Ella había cedido su trabajo con los otros niños a una de las dos mujeres que la habían ayudado durante la hospitalización de Darien. Al menos tenía un mes para cuidar de Darien y para decidir dónde se alojaría con Rini. Había vuelto a hablar con los abuelos de Rini, pero no había podido dedicarles mucho tiempo. Solo habían hablado por teléfono y les había contado que la casa había salido a subasta. Serena se quedaba a dormir en casa de Darien y a todo el mundo le parecía

bien. Hasta Mamoru parecía agradecido por su presencia y Serena trataba de comportarse como una auténtica profesional delante de los niños. Una noche, cuando todos estaban acostados, Darien le pidió que saliera a la terraza con él.

—Esta vez me he librado —dijo Darien.

—Así es —suspiró ella.

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

—Michiru y Haruka habrían venido enseguida si les hubieras dejado —Serena lo miró a los ojos—. Tu hermana os quiere mucho.

—Lo sé. Está en la primera etapa del embarazo. No pensaban tener hijos, y ella es un poco mayor de lo que se considera ideal. Va a tener que cuidarse y…

—¿Evitar el estrés? Eso es lo que quiero que tú hagas, Darien.

—Serena, voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a suceder, pero no puedo garantizarlo.

—No quiero que te vuelva a pasar.

Darien sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Si me pasara algo…

—¡No pasará! Y yo me quedaré, Darien. Te ayudaré todo el tiempo que quieras. No necesito encontrar otro trabajo hasta que tú ya no me necesites.

—Quiero pedirte una cosa, hacerte una sugerencia que espero que nos beneficie a los dos.

—¿Qué quieres, Darien?

—Necesito saber que mis niños estarán en una situación segura si me pasara algo. No espero que ocurra. Quiero vivir mucho tiempo y de forma saludable, pero no puedo controlar el destino. Y el ataque me lo ha dejado claro. Quiero que mis hijos se queden en una posición estable, y me he dado cuenta de que he sido un poco arrogante al pensar que solo debían depender de mí. Hay cosas que no puedo controlar.

—La vida es así. Yo también he vivido cosas que no he podido controlar. Han ocurrido aunque no estuviera preparada para ello.

—Mamoru me ha contado que tu casa va a salir a subasta dentro de un mes.

—No quería contártelo para no preocuparte.

—Ojalá lo hubieras hecho —le agarró las manos—. No es justo que tuvieras que lidiar con todo lo del hospital y que además intentaras mantenerme al margen de tus preocupaciones. Necesitas una casa, Serena, y yo necesito seguridad para mis hijos para poder dejar de preocuparme de la posibilidad de que se queden huérfanos —dijo con convicción—. Hay atracción entre nosotros y quiero pensar que también un poco de amor.

—No te entiendo, Darien.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Serena? ¿Me ayudarás a creer que he hecho todo lo posible para darles seguridad a mis hijos, y al mismo tiempo a Rini y a ti? —comenzó a hablar más bajito—. Haré todo lo posible para ser un buen marido. Confío que pudiéramos tener una relación normal. Sé que no estamos enamorados, pero…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? ¡No puedes casarte con ella! ¡No es mamá!

Las palabras provenían desde atrás.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y se volvió. Darien también. Pero Mamoru ya había desaparecido y corría escaleras arriba.

—Hablaré con él, Serena. Os estabais llevando mucho mejor y pensé que…

—Lo que quieres es un acuerdo de conveniencia —lo miró a los ojos y trató de impedir que viera que su oferta le había creado esperanzas al mismo tiempo que la había dejado destrozada—. Es algo muy importante y tienes que tener en cuenta a Mamoru. Es normal que le dé tanta importancia, y quizá nunca consigas que cambie de opinión hacia mí. Necesito tiempo para pensar, y tú tendrás que hablar con él, Darien, y explicarle que no me quieres. Que no se trata de eso.

—Sé que necesitas tiempo, Serena. Y hablaré con Mamoru —respiró hondo—. Es un asunto importante para todos, pero creo que sería beneficioso.

Era más importante de lo que Darien creía porque Serena lo amaba. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero había una cosa que no comprendía. Mientras él intentara ser un buen esposo, Serena estaría locamente enamoradade él. No era una situación equilibrada y Serena no sabía si podría con ella. Sí, tendría seguridad para su hija, y agradecía que Darien le hubiera ofrecido algo que beneficiaría a todos. ¿Cómo podía decir que no cuando él necesitaba sentir que sus hijos estarían seguros?

Serena los quería, aunque evidentemente quería a Darien de otra manera.

—Tengo que irme a la cama, Darien. Lo pensaré, y puede que tú cambies de opinión cuando hables con Mamoru.

—No pasará, Serena.

Serena se volvió y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y expresó todo lo que sentía en su interior. Le estaban ofreciendo lo que más deseaba. Un futuro con Darien, pero sin amor. Darien debería pedirle que se casara con él porque la amaba. Ella tenía derecho a esperar tal cosa. Pero era cierto que si se casaban solucionarían los problemas de ambos. Y para complicar las cosas, Serena se había enterado de que Rini tenía unos abuelos que querían formar parte de la vida de la pequeña.

Era algo maravilloso, pero ¿dónde entraba Serena en todo aquello?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero mis padres tienen en mente en lo de fin de semana familiar sin derecho a estar en la compu u.u haci que hasta ahorita me tome el tiempo de subir el capitulo, o y este es el penultimo capitulo El sabado que viene (20 de julio) les subo el nuevo capi, el ultimo ya se acabara waaaaa! no qiero que se acabe pero bueno todo llega a su fin alguna vez no? Bien les mando besos y nos leemos luego ^^ los quiero **


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola Guapuras! Estoy muy triste porqe ya es este el ultimo capitulo de esta asombrosa historia :C waaaaa  
Bien los personajes no me pretenecen y tampoco la historia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

—Como ves, cariño, Kelvin Taylor estaba planeando quitarte tu casa y tirarla abajo junto a las otras tres que tiene en la zona, y así ganar dinero suficiente para construirse una mansión en la parcela —Kenji Kou estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de Serena—. Lo único que necesitaba era controlar la situación aprovechando su puesto en el ayuntamiento y enviándote las notificaciones sobre las cargas de la casa.

Ikuko estaba sentada al lado de Kenji. Rini estaba en la cocina demostrando a sus abuelos cómo había aprendido a andar. Y Serena estaba sentada tratando de comprender lo que le acababan de decir.

Kenji y Ikuko la habían llamado para verla urgentemente. Darien estaba bastante bien como para que Serena decidiera reunirse con ellos en su propia casa. Quizá mientras estuviera fuera, Darien aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con Mamoru sobre la idea de casarse con Serena.

—Serena, ese hombre no tenía derecho a permitir que pasara el tiempo y que no te informaran de lo que estaba pasando. Él tenía su propio plan — dijo Ikuko—. Nos hemos enfadado mucho al enterarnos y espero que lo comprendas. Somos los abuelos de Rini y te consideramos una chica muy especial. Nuestro hijo no debería haberte tratado así.

—Díselo ya —dijo Kenji. Ikuko suspiró hondo.

—Hemos pagado las cargas y los intereses acumulados para que ese hombre no pueda seguir adelante con su plan. La subasta se ha cancelado. La casa es tuya.

—Podíamos permitírnoslo, así que no te preocupes —intervino Kenji

—. Pero deberías notificar al ayuntamiento cómo se ha comportado ese hombre. Deberían echarlo por actuar de manera turbia. Estaremos encantados de ayudarte, si quieres.

—La de veces que he ido al ayuntamiento y que he tenido que suplicar para hablar con él. Siempre me decía que pagara lo que pudiera de la deuda a pesar de que pensaba comprar mi casa por muy poco valor —Serena hablaba con rabia—. Hablaré con el responsable. Si de veras no os importa ayudarme en ello…

—Estaremos encantados de ayudarte —dijo Kenji.

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y a no tener otra opción que tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Cómo sería si se casara con Darien? ¿Podría vivir con su apoyo pero sin su amor? Tenía que reflexionar acerca de la respuesta. Pero primero tenía que solucionar aquello.

—Kenji, Ikuko, gracias por lo que habéis hecho por mí. Tendré que devolveros el dinero. Es vuestro y, al fin y al cabo, no me debéis nada.  
—Sabemos que así es como te sientes, cariño —Ikuko le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Pero tú estabas luchando y esa situación no estaba bien. Para nosotros no ha supuesto mucho esfuerzo. Por favor, ¿lo aceptarías? No hay ningún tipo de compromiso. No queremos que te sientas presionada, ni siquiera para que nos dejes formar parte de la vida de Rini, aunque nos encantaría. Seiya es nuestro único hijo y nunca pensamos que tendríamos una nieta ni a su encantadora madre.

Hablaron un ratito más. Y Serena aceptó el regalo. También les dijo que por supuesto podrían formar parte de la vida de Rini.

—Yo no he tenido mucha familia y si Rini puede disfrutar de ello, quiero que sea así.

Después, Kenji le preguntó si no sería mejor ir al ayuntamiento y enfrentarse al tema de Kelvin Taylor. Serena respiró hondo y asintió. Se dirigieron al ayuntamiento en dos coches y cuando el secretario se negó a dejarles hablar con el alcalde, Serena enderezó los hombros y dijo:

—No nos iremos hasta hablar con él.

Al final les dejaron pasar y Serena explicó lo sucedido. El alcalde se quedó asombrado.

—Quiero que haga venir a Kelvin Taylor. Pregúntele qué pensaba hacer y cómo pensaba conseguirlo —le dijo Serena.

El alcalde sacó los documentos necesarios antes de llamar al otro hombre. Una vez reunidos, le mostró las pruebas.

—Creía que te conocía, Taylor, pero es evidente que no era sí. Si vas a realizar actividades ilegales desde tu puesto de trabajo, prefiero no contar contigo. Tu cese en el cargo es inmediato.

—No puede hacer eso. Presentaré un recurso…

—Y entre tanto, yo investigaré todo los asuntos de los que se ha ocupado desde que empezó a trabajar aquí. Rece para que no haya una acusación formal por parte del ayuntamiento o de la señorita Tsukino.

Lang los miró y después salió de la oficina.

—Esto no terminará así —amenazó.

El alcalde negó con la cabeza y se disculpó de nuevo ante Serena, asegurándole que el asunto quedaría solucionado. Una vez fuera, Serena se despidió de la pareja.

—Gracias —les dijo dándoles un abrazo. Kenji y Ikuko se despidieron y se marcharon. Serena metió a Rini en el coche y se dirigió a casa de Darien.

Era la dueña de su casa y nadie podía quitársela. Además, Rini tenía familia nueva.

—Rini, hemos encontrado una familia que nos quiere de verdad.

Serena se aclaró la garganta al oír sus propias palabras. Darien también le había pedido que formara parte de su vida. Y ella tenía que darle una respuesta.

¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí, sin más?

«La situación ha cambiado y ahora ya tienes dónde vivir».

Pero Darien seguía necesitando que sus hijos se sintieran seguros y su deseo de que Serena se convirtiera en su esposa no había cambiado. Serena tendría la oportunidad de amarlo, aunque él no la amara a ella…

—Es hora de entrar, Rini. Al menos tenemos que enterarnos de si Darien ha hablado con Mamoru y de cómo le ha ido.

—Serena, espero que hayas tenido un buen rato con los abuelos de Rini — dijo Darien.

Darien no se había enterado de la existencia de los abuelos de Rini hasta ese mismo día, cuando Serena le pidió la mañana libre.

—Darien, ¿has hablado con Mamoru?

Había algo en el tono de Serena que hizo que se pusiera tenso.

—Sí —Darien le había explicado a su hijo que su intención no era reemplazar a Rei. Mamoru había llorado un poco.

—No sabía que él seguía tan afectado por la muerte de su madre. Ha mostrado parte de su dolor conmigo, y creo que con el tiempo seguirá liberándolo.

—Eso es bueno, Darien —Serena se alegraba de que Mamoru hubiera llegado descubrir la intensidad del dolor que sentía su hijo.

—Él no se interpondrá en nuestro camino, Serena, si nosotros…

Si se casaban. Si intentaban tener una estupenda relación de amistad y se ayudaban mutuamente.

Serena asintió.

—Tengo que contarte lo de los abuelos de Rini —buscó las palabras adecuadas y le contó lo que había sucedido—. Ahora soy la única propietaria de la casa. Kenji y Ikuko han sido muy generosos. Y sobre todo lo que valoro es que se hayan preocupado lo suficiente como para ayudarme y para que hicieran justicia con Kelvin Taylor por engañarme. Mi preocupación económica ha terminado, Darien —dijo Serena, y tomó a Rini en

brazos—. La casa está asegurada gracias a los abuelos de Rini, los padres de Seiya Kou. Una lástima que Seiya me hiciera firmar un documento comprometiéndome a no revelar su nombre. Él rompió el trato y sus padres vinieron a buscarme para pedirme que les permita ser parte de la vida de Rini. ¡Y también me quieren a mí!

—Eso es una gran noticia, Serena.

—Nunca hubiera permitido que Kenji y Ikuko pagaran la deuda que tenía con el ayuntamiento si hubiese sabido cuál era su plan —se mordió el labio inferior.

Rini comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos y Serena la dejó en el suelo otra vez.

—Pero lo han hecho de todos modos. Parece que necesitaban hacer eso por ti, Serena, para ayudarte.

Y él no podía evitar preguntarse cómo afectaría todo aquello a la respuesta que ella tenía que darle.

Ella ya no lo necesitaba. No como lo había necesitado antes de que aparecieran los abuelos de Rini.

Pero él la necesitaba.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y tuvo miedo de sufrir otro ataque. Respiró hondo y comprendió por qué sentía como si alguien le hubiera apretado el corazón. No quería perder a Serena. Quería que ella aceptara convertirse en su esposa. Por la seguridad de sus hijos. Pero sobre todo por él mismo. Era la parte que no había sido capaz de ver. Se había enamorado de Serena. Darien no imaginaba que aquello pudiera volverle a suceder. Creía que todo su amor lo había dedicado a Rei. Se había enamorado de Serena de otra manera, pero con la misma intensidad. Por eso le había costado tanto explicarle las cosas a Mamoru. Darien no había sido capaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos.

—Darien, tengo que darte mi respuesta. No quiero hacerte esperar más.

Él la miró y comprendió que podía haberlo estropeado todo. Le había pedido matrimonio por conveniencia, pero no le había dicho que la amaba y que quería saber si ella también lo amaba a él. Darien tenía que hablar con ella otra vez.

—Serena, ¿puedo hablar de eso contigo esta noche? ¿Cuando los niños se hayan acostado? —quería tener tiempo para poder ofrecerle algo especial cuando le pidiera matrimonio por segunda vez.

Endymion y Amy empezaron a discutir en la terraza y Serena se levantó para ver qué pasaba.

—Supongo que será mejor momento.

Mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo en la casa, Darien se dirigió a su despacho y agarró el teléfono para poder planificar la velada.

—Estabais muy callados cuando regresasteis del paseo —Serena intentó no mostrar su nerviosismo.

Darien había llevado a los niños a dar un paseo por la finca. Él llevaba una pala y una carretilla. Habían estado fuera bastante rato y cuando regresaron todos estaban como apagados, sorprendidos, emotivos…

Y después Lita había salido corriendo para abrazarse a las rodillas de Serena. Amy había ladeado la cabeza y había mirado a Serena y a Rini como para tomar una decisión. Después había asentido y se había llevado a Minako al interior de la casa.

Endymion había mirado a Serena y después había mirado hacia otro lado como avergonzado. A ella le pareció ver la marca de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Y Mamoru…

Con solo mirar a Mamoru supo que el niño había pasado por algo muy emotivo. Si Darien había hablado con ellos respecto a la posibilidad de casarse con ella y aquélla había sido su reacción…

Pero entonces, Mamoru abrazó a su padre por la cintura y suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Después, también se dirigió a la casa.

Por la noche, Darien y Serena se quedaron a solas. Darien le había pedido a Serena que se marchara a casa, se pusiera una ropa bonita y regresara allí. Él había contratado a la otra niñera para que se quedara con los niños ya que ellos iban a salir a un lugar cercano.

Serena estaba intranquila y se preguntaba por qué tenía que ponerse un vestido bonito para hablar del futuro. Darien ya le había dicho lo que quería con mucha claridad. ¿Quizá fuera a retirar su propuesta porque sus hijos no habían sido capaces de aceptar la idea?

—Espero venir vestida para la ocasión —dijo ella.

—Estás perfecta para ir donde vamos —le ofreció el brazo y sonrió.

Al momento la guio hasta la casita del árbol.

—Me parece el lugar perfecto para esta conversación —dijo él mientras subían la escalera.

—Es precioso —el lugar estaba decorado con ramos de flores. Había una manta de picnic en el suelo y varios almohadones. Una cubitera con una botella de vino y dos copas junto a una bandeja de la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la manta.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto —tomó una uva y se la metió en la boca

—. Sé que lo que me has ofrecido nada tiene que ver con los sentimientos, pero yo ya he tomado una decisión. Claro que si los niños…

—Esperaba poder empezar de cero, Serena —dejó la copa de vino que apenas había probado.

—¿No vas a retirar la propuesta?

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo para que mis hijos tuvieran seguridad, igual que vosotras —le acarició la mano.

—Lo sé, y aunque yo ya no necesite tu ayuda, lo que pediste para los niños me parece muy válido. Los quiero, Darien. Han encontrado un hueco en mi corazón. Además, Rini tendría hermanos con los que criarse. A mí me parece muy importante.

—Y tú me importas mucho a mí, Serena. Eres generosa y buena. Me encanta que seas tan decidida en la vida y que mantengas el ánimo cuando las cosas van mal.

—No siempre estoy animada. Bueno, eso ya lo has visto.

—He visto muchas partes distintas de ti, Serena. Hoy he llevado a los niños hasta ese árbol enorme que hay al final de la finca.

—¿Para hablar con ellos de la posibilidad de casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Y también hemos enterrado las cenizas de Rei junto al árbol.

—Oh, Darien —se le formó un nudo en la garganta—. Eso no ha debido de ser nada fácil.

—Creo que era algo que todos necesitábamos. Yo no la había dejado marchar, Serena. Me aferraba a lo mucho que la había amado para no tener que enfrentarme a vivir mi vida otra vez. Me decía que yo había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, pero no era cierto.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo con los niños, Darien —le apretó la mano—. Y no eres culpable por amar tanto a tu esposa y pensar que nunca volverás a amar de esa manera. Lo comprendo.

Darien se acercó a ella.

—Creía que eso era lo que pasaba, pero, Serena… Me he enamorado otra vez. Lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta hasta que no te propuse un matrimonio de conveniencia, en lugar de proponerte un matrimonio por amor. Cuando esta mañana me contaste que los abuelos de Rini habían pagado la deuda de tu casa, supe que ya no me necesitabas para tener seguridad. Entonces, me di cuenta de que yo sí te necesito, porque estoy enamorado de ti. Esperaba no haberlo estropeado todo por haberte pedido que te casaras por otros motivos.

—Oh, Darien. Pero no quiero hacerle daño a Mamoru.

—Por eso te quiero. Mamoru vio que yo tenía sentimientos hacia ti que yo no había sabido reconocer. Hoy se lo he admitido y hemos hablado abiertamente sobre la pérdida de su madre. Creo que Mamoru ahora podrá superarlo. Y sabe que te quiero por ser tú. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de amarte con todo mi corazón. Confío en que podamos tener toda una vida, juntos.

—Iba a decirte que sí, Darien —admitió mientras su corazón se llenaba de amor—. Me enamoré de ti la noche que hicimos el amor. Me di cuenta al día siguiente, cuando Rini caminó hacia ti. Cuando me pediste que nos casáramos no sabía que decir. Quería estar contigo, pero me daba miedo sufrir porque no me amaras de la misma manera.

—Habrías aceptado por el bien de los niños.

—Por el de todos nosotros, pero solo si me hubieses asegurado que podríamos conseguir que Mamoru cambiara de opinión sobre el tema. Eso me gusta mucho de ti. He admirado tu compromiso con tu familia desde el primer día.

—Me he enamorado de ti —le acarició el brazo—. De cómo viniste a ofrecerme tu ayuda a pesar de tener tus propios problemas. De cómo has cuidado a mis hijos. De cómo quieres a tu hija.

—Espero que pueda construir una buena relación con los abuelos de Rini.

—Creo que ya vas por buen camino y, si me lo permites, te apoyaré en todo momento. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Serena? ¿Porque te quiero y deseo tenerte en mi vida?

—Yo también te quiero. Tienes todo mi corazón. Sí, me casaré contigo. Te amaré y querré a tus hijos, y pasaré el resto de mi vida disfrutando de todos vosotros.

—Gracias —la besó de forma apasionada.

Cuando se separaron, él se puso serio.

—No puedo garantizarte que… después de lo que pasó con lo del ataque…

—Lo sé. Estás haciendo todo lo posible para cuidarte y tratar de evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Tienes razón, Darien. Hay cosas que no podemos controlar. Espero que tu salud permita que nos amemos en un futuro — sonrió—. Y te controlaré la sal en las comidas. Nada de comer aperitivos salados.

—Lo sé, me portaré bien —se rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí y hacerte el amor, Serena.

—¿Pero hay un montón de niños y una niñera esperando el resultado de esta reunión?

—Sí. Me temo que va a ser así.

Ella se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

—Sé que no siempre va a ser fácil, pero estoy ilusionada con el futuro. Vamos dentro a contarles la noticia.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en la madrastra de cinco niños y sintió una pizca de pánico.

—¿Estarán contentos con la decisión?

Él se puso en pie y le besó la mano.

—Igual que yo, saben que tienen la suerte y el placer de poder amar por segunda vez. Creo que hasta Mamoru llegará a apreciarlo de verdad. Sus palabras provocaron que se le humedecieran los ojos, pero pestañeó y permitió que la inundara la felicidad.

—Éste es el principio de toda una vida juntos.

—Cásate conmigo pronto, Serenity. Haremos una boda aquí, junto a la casa, con todos los niños. Rini, Amy, Lita y Minako podrían llevar vestidos preciosos y guirnaldas de flores. Mamoru y Endymion irán con esmoquin. Quiero verte con un precioso vestido de novia mientras nos intercambiamos los anillos.

—Lo haremos, Darien —susurró ella—: Me casaré aquí contigo y muy pronto.

Él la tomó en brazos y la besó de nuevo, antes de guiarla a la casa para compartir la buena noticia…

**Fin**

* * *

W**aaaaa ya fue el ultimo capiiitulo D: los voy a extrañar mucho! y mas a todos esos que me estuvieron siguiendo cada dia y fueron pacientes con mis tardanzas... :'D **

**Yesqui2000: tu fuiste mi mas leal seguidora en todas mis actualizaciones publicaste lo que pensabas (enserio creanme en todas) siempre sabia que podia contar contigo siempre siempre siempre :D **

**Flakis**

**MayraSaverio**

**aridenere**

**Doferan**

**Vichita DS**

**Abril Moon Shields**

**GabYxA**

**analang**

**Barbielove**

**Sayuri-uzuki**

**lacaticasa**

**nana632**

**harmonystar**

**ConstiGrandchester**

**IrOn**

**Casiopea89**

**Sailor Kripton**

**Andy Andy Nicoldo**

** .gi**

**gordita**

**ShelydeKou**

**yssareyes**

**Ainafetse3**

**Lau Cullen Swan**

**Alesita Daza**

**Starvenus**

**La Dama Oculta Mistress8**

**Todos ustedes :'D los quiero tanto fueron mi inspiracion para seguir adelante con esta historia y les agradesco mucho que me tuvieran pasiencia porqe debo admitir que tardaba mucho (tardo) y cuando les decia una fecha al final no la cumplia lo siento mucho por todo eso. AHHHH me estoy poniendo sentimental ahora!  
Antes de que me ponga a llorar cambiare de tema hacia mis otras historias!**

**Bien aparte de esta tengo otras  
*Casada Y Virgen: ya estoy por subir capitulo lo juro (no me maten x.x)  
*atrapame: primero subire el de casada y virgen :3 (juro que sera pronto)  
*La niña traviesa de papi: ese fue un One-Shot (si no les gusta el Lemon no lo busquen)  
*Por favor, Profesor: otro One-Shot ( de nuevo si no les gusta el Lemon no lo busque... ademas ese es mas especial.. quiero decir fuerte y brutal ) ./.  
Nota los ultimos dos ya estan terminados y solo tienen o solo se menciona un nombre (el de serena) osea que el hombre es anonimo C: ya saben para que usen su imaginacion, con eso de que muchas les gusta el SerenaXSeiya y bueno a otras nos gusta mas el SerenaXDarien (wuuuu viva somos las mejores)y bueno a otros les gusta mas SerenaX... Algien mas xD Trato de darle gusto a todos :3**

Bien volviendo bruscamente a la despedida: WAAAAAAAAAA! se acabo se acabo D: Someone in the sky, please tell me why, I just wanna be love :C

Los quiero a todos bolas de... Guapuras º/º y por favor comenten que les parecio la historia y mas que nada el final para ser sincera yo esperaba mas pero bueno no estuvo mal C: y a los que siempre siguieron mi historia pero nunca se atrevieron a nada, bueno que esperan? xD es el momento perfecto para comentar tansiquiera el que me van a extrañar o al menos a la historia e-e

**Bien creo que ya ahora si me voy... Chao! Los quiero ^^ **


End file.
